


癡迷極峰 (原作：The Peak of Obsession by cipherine）

by Someone1433



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Raihan has BIG anger issues and is hiding it behind his happy go lucky attitude, don't wanna spoil anything but it's gonna be very nsfw as well as emotional enjoy the ride
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone1433/pseuds/Someone1433
Summary: 奇巴納一直都很清楚自己想要什麼。贏得比賽、獲得關注、瘋狂做愛——到處捻花惹草是他的生活常態，而且他非常地享受其中。然而，他並沒有預料到他也會有因為得不到一樣東西而如此憤怒的一天。（此為翻譯作品，經原作者同意轉載於此）
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Raihan/Leon, piers/raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pptaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Peak of Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565120) by [cipherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine). 



> 原作者有話要說：  
> Hhhhh 我現在正陷入寶可夢劍盾的配對極樂天堂當中  
> 我到底是怎麼掉進這坑的...
> 
> 總之，奇巴納／丹帝（註1）這對非常、非常好吃。希望你不介意我把聶梓也丟入其中。這會是一篇比較長的同人文但是我還不知道我會想寫多少章節。我主要希望著墨在奇巴納這個角色身上。
> 
> 我覺得如果奇巴納永遠面露微笑的樣子只不過是個假象會非常有趣。  
> 希望你喜歡我對於奇巴納的描寫與見解！
> 
> 譯者嘮叨：  
> 為了讓死黨成為全世界最幸福的女人而接下的翻譯工作（不過她最後被拉來做校稿苦工ＸＤ）  
> 不是專業人士，如果有誤差請見諒，也歡迎給予友善修改建議。  
> 另外，若大家英文還可以的話，誠心希望各位都能去看原文（https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565120/chapters/51412765）  
> 也呼籲大家去原作者底下留言，作者大大都會認真回的！！

即便奇巴納非常討厭輸給丹帝，那些對戰卻能給予他某種刺激。

一種齷齪的刺激。

每次離開對戰場地後，他都急需解決慾望放縱一下。而當然，他的意淫對象一直都是丹帝。奇巴納幻想著自己把丹帝壓在身下，俯視著對方性感的身軀，把冠軍的驕傲遏制住，操他的嘴和後穴直到白稠的精液覆蓋住冠軍的裸體。

或許這只是奇巴納處理打敗仗的羞怒的方法。他不知道、他也不想去管這樣的執著與癡迷是否變態。誰他媽的會去思考意淫別人的緣由。

他對丹帝的情感僅限於性。奇巴納，不可否認的，就是個騷貨。他常常到處約炮。他大多是和聶梓，偶爾和露璃娜，有時也會和不認識的陌生人。當然，他很小心，畢竟和粉絲過夜很可能會引來麻煩。所以他最好的選擇是聶梓和露璃娜，但如果要說奇巴納對性事最喜歡的部分，那肯定是多樣性。這也就是他為什麼目前為止還沒有和任何人正式交往的主要原因。

然而，他的一些粉絲實在是太敏銳了，以至於關於他的一些謠言開始散播開來。受採訪時，他總是簡單的回應「他在等待對的人」，但那只是冠冕堂皇的謊話。他並沒有在等任何人。他只想極盡所能的和更多人打更多炮，而且越多越好。這就是當公眾人物的一個缺點吧。不過，他到目前為止還沒有被抓包。他熱愛受矚目的感覺勝過一切，而被限制著不能公開張貼自己露臉的裸照，或是和一些長得不錯看的粉絲打炮，讓他感到無比的厭煩。畢竟，一個人不能擁有一切，不是嗎？

_「尤其不可能擁有丹帝，」_ 奇巴納咬了咬牙，在心裡默想。

丹帝對於自身的感情狀態或性生活的事總是隻字不提。沒有人知道任何訊息——這著實是個謎。他 _有_ 性生活嗎？他有過戀人嗎？丹帝非常擅長避開這些相關話題。

也不是說奇巴納一直都對丹帝有如此強烈的性慾。他也不確定是從什麼時候開始的，但可以確定的是，絕對有加深加重的傾向。甚至嚴重到他開始迴避冠軍、開始在和其他人上床時想著操他的場景。漸漸地成了一種病態的癡迷與執著。

而他最最最不需要的，就是操他媽的丹帝跑來找他直面這件事。

  
  


他們那天去看了彩豆和歐尼奧的表演賽。奇巴納其實對這些比賽並不感興趣，但他有他的形象要顧，也有ＩＧ帳號要經營，所以他都會現身拍些照片並貼文。不知什麼原因，丹帝也在現場，而所有道館館主和冠軍都在貴賓席上觀看，想要避開丹帝並不可能。

他有注意到丹帝從房間的另一端一直看著自己，彷彿想和他說些什麼。但奇巴納並不想處理這種破事，所以他放上了平時裝似自然的豪放笑容，朝丹帝的方向揮了揮手。他才不會像個膽小鬼一樣，因為管不住自己的下體和慾望就躲起來不見人。

「嘿冠軍，最近如何啊？」奇巴納若無其事地問，笑容燦爛。

他對丹帝的表情沒有一丁點好感。他本預期丹帝會微笑而禮貌的和他打招呼，但是丹帝的表情卻是擔憂的。

「我一直想找你談談。」丹帝說。奇巴納恨不得立刻從原地消失，因為他已經猜到了這話題的方向。

但他仍然保持笑容，微微偏了偏頭。

「噢是嗎？談什麼啊？你知道我有手機吧⋯⋯如果有什麼需要你應該直接打電話呀。」

丹帝嘆了一口氣。「這並不是我想透過電話談的話題。」他的聲音很低，小心翼翼的防著被其他人偷聽到內容。

「喔——是嚴肅的話題啊。我好怕啊，兄弟。」奇巴納笑出聲。表面仍保持淡定，但奇巴納在腦海中已瘋狂地對著丹帝咆哮，希望他趕緊閉嘴，假裝一切都正常。

「你在躲我。」

來了。

煩躁感開始在奇巴納的心頭侵蝕。

他努力的在丹帝面前露出可信的驚訝神情。

「呃，什麼？我幹嘛要躲你？」奇巴納假裝不知所以的問，盡量在字詞裡摻雜足夠的無辜。

「抱歉，奇巴納，但難道你要和我說你沒在躲我？過去幾個月我們幾乎沒有在對戰以外的地方講到話。到底發生了什麼事？」 丹帝問。

「喔真不好意思，但總有一天有人得在戰鬥場上贏過你，所以我必須要利用我的空閒時間加緊訓練。」奇巴納回應，「不是每個人都能用冠軍特權規避訓練。」

「尊重點。」 丹帝說，還挑了挑眉。「我訓練量很多。但這不是我要說的。你不可能無時無刻都在做訓練。為什麼決賽結束之後，你不再和大家一起出去了呢？你開始變得像聶梓了。」

這話在奇巴納耳裡聽來實在好笑。因為決賽後，他幾乎都忙著和聶梓滾床單。

「欸，別亂說聶梓壞話，他有在努力。」奇巴納邊說邊搖頭，「我就單純的不想去，心情不對。幹嘛，你是不是很想我呀？」他笑了笑，甜甜地問。

丹帝似乎被他煩到了。

「你最近表現很奇怪。我們以前明明是很要好的朋友⋯⋯怎麼現在我幾乎不認得你了。到底發生了什麼？」

「什麼也沒有。別再質問了。如果你這麼想約我，今天結束後就可以。」奇巴納提議。他痛恨自己主動邀約，卻無法再繼續迴避丹帝。「在主廣場旁有間新開的酒吧。他們有以不同寶可夢屬性為主題的調酒，我剛好一直想去試試看。」

丹帝仍然很認真的盯著他看。過了幾秒，他終於嘆了一口氣。

「對不起，」 丹帝說，「我提起這話題的方式似乎不太妥，是吧？我不是在生你的氣。今晚我買單。」

這似乎會是一個非常、非常尷尬的夜晚。但奇巴納仍然亮出了他的招牌笑容，拍了拍丹帝的背。「欸說真的啦，你不應該擔心這麼多事！那，就我們兩個囉？」

丹帝微微笑了。

「嗯，就我們倆。像以前一樣。」

* * *

  
  


數年前，奇巴納大概會非常享受這樣的交際。丹帝是個很好的人，且說實在的，奇巴納非常、非常珍惜丹帝這個朋友。真的。他懷念以前可以自然而然地和他聊天，講些無聊的笑話，嘲笑他令人不忍直視的穿衣品味，然後和他拍些智障的自拍照片。

但，如預期的，他無法專注在這些「好」的事物上。

他根本沒辦法專心，且隨著一杯杯奇形繽紛的飲料上桌後，這問題變得更加嚴重。他早在一小時前就該離開了，可現在已經凌晨一點，而他還和丹帝坐在這。他還沒有完全醉，仍然可以觀察周遭並聽到對方在講什麼，不過已有越來越危險的跡象。

丹帝似乎聊得很開心，完全沒有注意到奇巴納的不適。他也似乎比奇巴納稍微醉一些。這對奇巴納來說是好事，這表示丹帝大概不會注意到自己有時會盯著他的後臀，或是會避開和他的金色瞳孔對視，反而將視線黏在對方漂亮的唇瓣。他內心的衝動隨著時間、隨著丹帝的一字一句，變得愈來愈強、愈來愈烈。在一個毫不知情、愚蠢天真的人面前，把自己撩的下體堅硬勃起，就算對奇巴納來說也是修了新下限。

此時此刻，他正考慮要不要傳訊息問聶梓，他今晚是否還有空。

「你知道，奇巴納。」丹帝說著，面露微笑。「你真的變強了。最後那一戰實在是了不起，非常驚人。」

奇巴納真的、真的不想聽他講這些。

「哈，謝啦——」他還是禮貌性的道謝，像平時一樣掛著他的招牌笑容。

「對了，抱歉之前說你都不訓練。我當然知道你很認真。要不然我早就打敗你了。」

丹帝輕輕地笑出聲，喝了一小口酒。他今晚嘗試了不同寶可夢屬性的調酒，但似乎最喜歡龍系的，還被奇巴納稍微嘲笑了一下。

「我真的很懷念我們以前這樣聊天的日子⋯⋯」丹帝說，語氣裡帶著思念。

奇巴納用力地吞了口水。 _幹，別突然開始感性⋯⋯！_

「傻逼。你只要打電話給我就好啦！」奇巴納笑。

「才沒那麼容易。」丹帝反駁，「我總覺得你開始討厭我了之類的⋯⋯」

「怎麼又提到這。你真的很容易想太多。」奇巴納感到非常、非常的不自在。

接著，丹帝對奇巴納露出了非常大的笑容。

「我真的很開心。你是我最棒的勁敵，別無他人！」

奇巴納眼皮差點退縮地顫了顫。不知為何，他感到怒氣開始在心裡燃燒。他不知道為什麼。

「哈哈，謝啦。不好意思，我去一下洗手間。」奇巴納説，動作有些急促的想快速逃離座位，留下了一個充滿疑惑與不解的丹帝。

他走到廁間反鎖了門。

「幹。」他低聲地罵。

為什麼他這麼憤怒？且幹他媽的，他到底為什麼這麼飢渴性奮？

他知道他沒辦法在不引起嫌疑的前提下現在快速打一發，所以他很慶幸他並沒有因為稍微多和丹帝相處一些時間就完全勃起。

他看了下手機訊息。

1:32 聶梓

抱歉老兄，今天沒那心情。可能星期五吧，如果你有空。

  
  


幹你娘的。

他急需一個回家的藉口。

但當他走回位子，準備和丹帝講他剛吐完、身體不太舒服想回家，丹帝早已幫他點了下一杯酒。

「呵呵，我知道你在想什麼。」他說，很努力的克制自己不要為了面前妖精系的調酒翻白眼。

「你懂的。」丹帝好脾氣的笑了笑說。

「我才不會在挑釁下退縮呢。」奇巴納自豪地笑著。

這很糟糕、真的。他不應該喝更多。他應該要回家——

但是他並沒有回家。

他彷彿想折磨自己一樣。他幾乎沒有在聆聽丹帝在他耳邊說什麼。在他的腦海裡，他已在隔壁的陰暗的巷弄裡操著丹帝。他不急不緩的動著腰，在丹帝嘴裡來回抽插，終於用唯一可靠的辦法，讓對面這白癡閉上嘴不再出聲⋯⋯

「奇巴納？」

「嗯？」

奇巴納有些猝不及防。

「抱歉，你說什麼？」

「我問你還好嗎？」丹帝説，還打了個小哈欠。「你整個臉都紅了。」

奇巴納很想叫他直接閉嘴。

「只是酒精啦。」奇巴納回應。「我覺得我今晚喝得差不多，也該回家了。」

「啊——可是我們正聊得愉快啊！」丹帝抱怨，但他也很明顯地開始對組織語句有困難。

「對，但——」

「不—要—，留下⋯⋯拜託再留一下下。」丹帝有些小孩子氣的發牢騷。奇巴納很確定這對於他臉紅的問題並沒有幫助。

老天爺啊，他真的、真的必須盡快離開。

「我、我真的不太舒服，好嗎？抱歉。我最近睡眠品質一直有些問題。」他撒了謊。「我需要調整我的睡眠時間。不能隨便熬夜。」

丹帝直直盯著他。他的表情看不出任何情緒。

「所以，的確有什麼在困擾著你，對吧？」他問。

奇巴納嘆了口氣。

「真的沒什麼。」他說。

_停。拜託停止。_

「齁，奇巴納⋯⋯你可以告訴我——」

_停！_

「我不想說，」奇巴納説，語氣比他本意還要更顯憤怒。幹，不行，他不能現在爆發，他沒有打算——

「巴——納——，為什麼你要這樣？我真的很關心你，我只是——」

  
  
  


**「閉嘴！！」**

就連周遭的人都停止說話，轉頭看向奇巴納。

他有點太大聲了。

可是現在太遲了。

他的笑容消失了。

「幹你娘的閉嘴丹帝。」他低聲威脅。「你他媽的說得對，你根本不認識我了。我的問題不是你的問題。『 _謝謝』_ 你請的飲料。」

然後，奇巴納隨手抓了他的帽踢，沒有再多說一句便匆匆離開。丹帝好像在後面吼著什麼，但是他沒聽。他不在意。他絕不會再回去，也絕不會在近期再次和丹帝談話。

他搞砸了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：英文在標ＣＰ時，並不會特意去強調攻受，所以這裡單純指奇巴納和丹帝這兩人的配對。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來看看奇巴納到底怎麼變成現在這個樣子  
> 另外，還有他和聶梓充滿情色意味的關係

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者嘮叨：這篇後半是損友翻的，爽。

他痛恨自己。他無比的痛恨自己。

「啊⋯⋯用力⋯⋯！」他沙啞的嘶吼，牙尖刺進了嘴唇，血珠一顆顆泌出。

「騷貨。」 聶梓低低罵了他一聲，但仍然滿足了奇巴納的請求，抽插得更加用力與快速。

奇巴納很努力的專注於他正在和聶梓打砲的事實，而不是丹帝。但他越是努力，他的思緒就越偏離。

他仍然非常生氣。很憤怒，而且他壓根不知道這怒氣哪裡來，或是該怎麼處理面對。他第一個想法就是讓聶梓狠狠的幹他，希望可以把他這些雜亂的思緒都桶出腦海，所以他同意了週五的見面。但很明顯的，這方法並沒有效果。

「操，如果你想要好好享受的話，就認真 _ 看 _ 著我。」聶梓低吼。

奇巴納大聲地呻吟。他咬了咬牙，身體很僵硬。他請求聶梓今天異常粗暴的對待他，然而即便如此，這仍然不足以使他分心。他勉強看向聶梓，但很明顯的這只是讓這位邪惡系道館館主更加不滿，因為它可以看出奇巴納的心思根本不在這裏。

然而，謝天謝地，聶梓並沒有多說什麼，只是繼續幹他。

奇巴納無法專心於當下的主要原因，是因為他無法想像丹帝幹他的場景、完全無法。在他腦中，永遠是 _ 他 _ 的屌在丹帝甜美的後庭裡。他是不分，但是他完全無法想像和丹帝做的時候當零號。

所以現在被操得再爽也無法填補他的幻想。

當聶梓在達到高潮並發出如野獸被勒住的咆哮時，奇巴納離高潮還很遠。

沈重的呼吸，臉頰泛紅，他還是避開了和聶梓視線交會。

聶梓需要一點時間恢復平和，但他也沒出聲。

不過，謝天謝地，奇巴納也不需要多說什麼。聶梓拔出後馬上把頭低下，移到了奇巴納兩腿間，開始給他一個非常、非常棒的口交。且當然的，奇巴納的思緒馬上移位到丹帝在幫他口交的畫面，而不是聶梓。

他開始全身顫抖。

他 _ 好— _ 想射在丹帝那多嘴的口腔裡。他 _ 好— _ 想看丹帝吞下他的精液，像個欠操的婊子那樣。他操他媽的 _ 好— _ 想聽他乞求自己把屌賜給他。

他終於弓起了腰，在聶梓口中射了出來，拼命地克制自己不要喊出丹帝的名字。

「哈——啊，幹、幹、哈⋯⋯」他喘著氣，而聶梓仍然盡責的含著他，讓他把最後一滴全數送進嘴裡，才吞掉那濃腥的白稠。

奇巴納感到自己的身體開始放鬆，但他仍緊緊咬著牙。

因為體內的怒氣仍然在那燃燒著，腦海更是不受控的狂嘯。

一陣尷尬的沈默在兩人間蔓延開來。聶梓很迅速的下床拿了他的菸。過了一會兒，奇巴納決定先出聲。

「對不起。」他說，且很真誠地表示歉意。

「沒事。」聶梓回。「我只是有些氣我沒辦法把霸佔你腦海的那個人幹出你愚蠢的小腦袋。」

所以聶梓注意到了。當然，因為不像丹帝，聶梓並不是白痴。

「我不知道該怎麼做。」奇巴納小聲地說。至少他現在感到疲憊與困倦。這是件好事。

「墜入愛河並不像你。」聶梓點出，盯著奇巴納看。

「哈？」奇巴納回。他是真的感到困惑。「我沒有戀愛。我只是很想幹一個人，就這樣⋯⋯」

「是嗎？」

奇巴納很認真的想了想。但他並沒有得出其他結論。

「對，沒有戀愛。只是我此生第一次為一個人硬成這樣。」

「那就去幹他啊。憑你的長相，不可能太難。」聶梓說，順勢吐了煙。

奇巴納嘆了口氣。

也對。說真的。聶梓說的是對的。他長這麼好看，如果他真的很認真的去勾引對方，丹帝怎麼可能有抵抗力？說的好像丹帝有過性經驗一樣、哈、根本不可能。

_ 所有人 _ 都想要他。

那他怎麼會覺得丹帝不想要呢？

「我對他發了脾氣。」奇巴納解釋道。「所以我覺得，我短期間內應該不會再看到他。」

他知道聶梓想說什麼，也很慶幸聶梓並沒有直接說出口。

「那好吧，祝你好運。我也沒辦法幫你。只是，下次請你一開始就坦言。直接誠實的和我說你在想其他人。」聶梓的要求讓奇巴納感到很不好意思。聶梓不應該被他這樣對待。

「抱歉、真的⋯⋯」

他幾乎無法持續睜開眼睛。

「睡吧。」

  
  


* * *

  
  


奇巴納從來沒有這麼長時間不看手機。

過去幾天裡，丹帝多次嘗試聯絡他。而當奇巴納終於看了訊息時，他感到無比後悔。

_ 對不起。求求你回電給我，好嗎？ _

他操他媽的在對不起什麼？

_ 拜託，和我說話！ _

不，他不想。

_ 我想邀請你來我的生日派對。如果你不想，我可以理解。但若能再看到你我真的會很開心 _ 。

  
  
  


「操！」奇巴納怒吼，還真的把手機直接砸向一旁。不過好險，洛托姆理所當然地救回了它。洛托姆並沒有馬上飛回奇巴納面前，而是很聰明的選擇躺在桌上。

「謝啦。」奇巴納小聲的嘀咕。他確實太少向這隻寶可夢表達謝意。尤其是念在它平時都 _ 看過 _ 些什麼的份上，更別提都 _ 拍 _ 過些什麼。或許他該考慮買個正常的普通手機，而不是繼續騷擾這隻可憐的寶可夢。不過洛托姆似乎不太在意。

奇巴納恨透了現在這情況。丹帝本該生他的氣。但他該死的為什麼要如此寬容？現在他基本上被逼著也要向他道歉並且參加他的生日派對了啊！

他沈重的嘆氣。

他知道他自己這是過度反應。他需要冷靜，而且他真的應該向丹帝道歉。他並沒有權利把責任怪罪到他身上。奇巴納自己沒辦法控制好他的慾望和憤怒，這並不是丹帝的錯。

但確切來說，他到底該做什麼？

單就昨晚，他就已經憑著對丹帝的幻想射了三次。他翻閱了一些他在對戰的照片，使勁地對著他那性感、火熱、激昂、自豪的表情擼著管⋯⋯

這已不再正常了，是吧？

難道他真的發瘋了？

「洛托姆？你可以回來這嗎？」奇巴納從房間遠端問。他太懶得從床上爬起。

洛托姆乖巧的飛回他面前。當他解開鎖屏，他看到了一個疑似警訊的提示訊息，上面寫著： _ 請不要再亂丟我！ _

奇巴納眨了眨眼，有些克制不出的笑出聲。

「抱歉。真的，洛托姆，我很抱歉。我不會再犯了。」他說。他看了看他手機的背面，洛托姆的似乎有點小孩子氣的嘟著嘴，表情看似委屈。

他打開了他的訊息頁，足足盯了一分鐘。

他嘗試著打回覆。寫了，又刪。再寫。再刪。

媽的。他不知道該說什麼。

最好的辦法是當面好好道歉，但都到了這地步，他沒有勇氣再和丹帝獨處。

終於，他回：

_ 對不起，我沒有那個意思。謝謝你的邀請，我會好好考慮。給我一點時間靜一靜，好嗎？ _

這回應沒有很糟吧。事到如今，已經沒必要隱瞞自己和丹帝之間確實有點問題。那天晚上後，這問題已明擺著。所以他沒必要再為此說謊。

_ 真難堪。 _

他從來沒想要讓丹帝看到他暴戾的一面。而他該死的更不想讓他看到更多。丹帝不需要知道他他媽的變成了個什麼樣的賤貨。

  
  


奇巴納並非一直如此。在他剛當上道館館主的那幾年，他還是相當純真的少年。諷刺的是，他完全可以追溯自己落入這下場的過程。一切的開端只是單純的自拍上癮。那時的他開始使用幾乎所有網路平台，這導致他完全上癮並醉心於自己的網路聲望。丹帝是冠軍，但奇巴納在ＩＧ和推特上來自世界各地的追隨者可是他的三倍之多。

他開始看見人們公然對他發表飢渴的推文，而那讓他考慮變本加厲的張貼一些情色的東西給大家看。但他當然不能這麼做，至少當他還是一個有責任感的道館館主時不能。

所以他開始經營秘密私人帳號，小心翼翼的不秀出自己的臉或持有物或任何可以讓人認出他的東西。一開始的圖片還相當隱晦，但又一次的，他沉醉於獲得名聲。不久，在Patreon上張貼自己的的陰莖、屁股、甚至他自己用手指撫慰後庭的圖片成為了再正常不過的事。

唯一一個知道這些帳號背後真正持有者的人是聶梓。他從沒想過要告訴他，但有一次他打算將曾經貼在網上的色情照片傳到某個淫穢的Discord頻道時，他誤打誤撞將照片傳給了聶梓，因而發現聶梓其實也是他追隨者的一員。至少他挺信任他的。他確定聶梓並不會把這件事情告訴任何人。就算聶梓真的打算揭露他的秘密，奇巴納也握有對方更糟糕的事跡——包含圖片和影片，所以他們在那方面算是平等的。

在聶梓發現他之前，奇巴納還沒開始在現實生活中亂搞。但他跟聶梓開始約炮也只是時間上的問題。後來，聶梓告訴他露璃娜在這方面也蠻開放的，所以他又多了另一個炮友。然後，就跟他的網路聲望一樣，這對他來說就是毒品，而世上沒有人會甘於僅僅一種毒品（註）。他需要更多。露璃娜身材火辣，而聶梓字面意義上的對所有事情都非常熟練，但奇巴納有時候需要其他人來滿足他的需要。他常常光顧不同的脫衣舞俱樂部（當然，他有變裝），花不少錢來與最性感的脫衣舞者們渡過一些私人時間。

但他也不避諱的坦承，他總是無比害怕被人發現這些事。

  
  


奇巴納皺眉。

多虧他的網路和性愛成癮，他已經有夠多麻煩了，而現在他還癡迷於操丹帝這件事。某種程度上，他非常確定這一切都會走向非常、非常糟糕的結局。但他墮入其中如此之深，事到如今又要怎麼停下來？

身為道館館主的奇巴納像是一個完全不同的人——受人喜愛、比流星更明亮耀眼、笑顏常開、對人友善、從不為了輸掉比賽而發怒、總是予人鼓勵。那是一個他再也不認得的人。

只有在對戰的時候，他才會真正感覺到他就是那個人。每個寶可夢對戰都讓他感覺自己彷彿回到年輕時，懷念之情不免由心而生，讓他想起自己得到第一隻寶可夢、開始在迦勒爾地區的旅行的那一天。

沒錯，對戰可以帶給他這樣的感覺，除了在與丹帝對戰的時候。

他闔上雙眼。

那麼，他究竟是誰？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：原文此處其實並沒有「一種毒品」的意思，反而比較貼近在毒品上癮後，不會有滿足的一天，會一直渴望那一種毒品。不過基於翻譯上這樣的語句與邏輯比較順，我們決定這麼翻。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生日派對 :^)

他最終還是去了。

奇巴納真的很想當面和丹帝好好道歉。尤其是看在丹帝確確實實尊重了他的要求，最近都沒有再傳訊息給他的份上。奇巴納對這件事真的真的非常感激。但有一部份的他也在痛恨丹帝是如此的善良與完美。

他來到派對時有些遲了，因為他把好端端的三十分鐘浪費在如何拍出今晚最完美的自拍照上，藉此告訴他的粉絲們他今晚要和幾個朋友一起去丹帝的公寓參加冠軍的私人生日趴。當然，目的只不過是為了引起公憤與嫉妒。有時當一個小賤貨還挺爽的，他暗自笑想。

他抓了個包裝精細的禮物，終於踏出家門。

如果空手現身的話，大概會顯得很無禮。

基於現在夜晚太冷不適合在夜間飛行，他昨天已經提前到了宮門市，並在飯店過夜。白天他便在市區內到處跑，逛街買東西，並和粉絲們自拍送簽名照。

傍晚，在他前往派對之前，他自己在浴室裡打了多次手槍，只為了該死的確保他不會一看到丹帝，體內狂野的因子就開始隱隱作祟、失控發情。

他還是不太想去這個生日趴。但他至少會問自己到底為什麼。

這些人都是他的朋友。他喜歡這些人，也很享受和他們在一起的時光。到底是什麼時候他開始感到厭煩？是什麼時候，這一切都變得⋯⋯ _ 虛偽 _ ？

他很認真的思考，但並沒有在抵達丹帝的公寓前得出結論。很多人都設想丹帝會住在很壯麗的豪宅，實際上丹帝卻不喜歡那種風格。他住的公寓非常簡約，不大，但很適合辦小型派對。

奇巴納不得不承認他很慶幸丹帝即便之前發生的一切還是邀請了他。他通常只會邀請十個人左右參加他的生日派對。再加上，不是所有的道館館主都是會喝酒的類型，像是歐尼奧就太年輕、波普菈年紀已長、聶梓又太疲累。也不是說丹帝的所有朋友都是道館館主就是了。

當他按門鈴時，出來迎接的是露璃娜。

「你終於到了。我剛剛正刷新著IG，想看你什麼時候會放自拍照，這樣我就能和大家說你在路上了。」她笑著對他說。

奇巴納輕笑出聲。

「你果然懂我。」他誇獎她。

她對他眨了眨眼，並為他打開門。

「嘿大家，奇巴納終於到了！」她向著客廳的方向喊。奇巴納可以聽到大家很敷衍的歡呼聲。他翻了翻白眼，卻也忍不住笑了。 _ 一群傻瓜。 _

他事前根本沒有去查受邀名單。時不時的，他也喜歡一點驚喜感。進入了丹帝公寓裡最大的空間——客廳，他看到了固定的開趴團：索妮亞、彩豆、亞洛、瑪瓜。另外，有至少兩個他完全不認識的人，還有一位他認出是丹帝最喜歡的咖啡廳的店員。

「感謝老天爺你終於到了。」亞洛說。「我已經等不及要他拆禮物了。」

「幹嘛等我呢？你知道我永遠都遲到的很瀟灑。」奇巴納回，聳了聳肩。他可以感受到丹帝從房間的另一端看著他。對方正和那位咖啡師聊天。

彩豆和索妮亞讓出了點沙發位，示意奇巴納坐下。他對著她們開口笑，亮出了兩虎牙，並接受了他們的好意。所有為丹帝準備的禮物都被聚集在了桌上，他順手把自己的也加上去。

「既然你到了——」索妮亞開始說，但彩豆馬上打斷了她。

「我們絕對沒有要唱歌。」

索妮亞難過的嘟著嘴。

「生日不唱生日快樂歌算什麼生日？」她抱怨，但她也清楚這裡 _ 每個人 _ 都很討厭唱那愚蠢的歌。而且丹帝大概也不想聽。因為在場除了索妮亞以外都是音癡。

「嗯、不，讓他拆禮物就好。」瑪瓜說，並把丹帝和他朋友叫過來。

「來了，來了。」丹帝開心的笑著說。

然後他看向奇巴納。奇巴納霎時整個人繃直了身體。

「謝謝你願意來。」丹帝對他說，那笑容是那樣的和煦、寬容、甚至純粹的令人作嘔。

_ 為什麼我⋯⋯又開始生氣⋯⋯？ _

但即使如此，奇巴納還是回以一個微笑，並豎起大拇指讓丹帝安心。一切都沒事，不需要擔心。完全不需要。

丹帝開始一個個拆禮物。一如往常的，禮物的種類有創意的、有實用的，也有惡作劇性質的。無論如何，每個人都花費了精力挑選禮物。

露璃娜和索妮亞兩人合作設計了個噴火龍的連帽外套給他，彩豆送了他些特殊的健身器材，亞洛則想盡了辦法找到了一個丹帝還沒有列入收藏的稀有棒球帽，而瑪瓜則身為瑪瓜，送了他一個寫著「世界勉強還行的冠軍」的馬克杯。不過瑪瓜後來補充，他母親邀請了丹帝去吃一五套餐的高級料理，而眾所皆知瑪瓜母親的手藝是天下無雙。

最後，丹帝終於準備拆奇巴納送的禮物。

奇巴納不知道自己是不是挑了個有點過頭的禮物。

禮物很小，引起了大家的好奇。當丹帝把包裝紙拆開後，他眨了下眼。

那是一個暗紅色的小盒子。

「快打開啦，我快受不了了。」奇巴納抱怨，並給丹帝一個催促的笑容。

丹帝打開了盒子，瞬間張開了大嘴。

「不會吧，你認真的？」他不可置信的感嘆。

「等等，到底是什麼？讓我們看！」露璃娜好奇地睜大眼睛，命令道。

盒子裡面放的是一個火焰形狀的徽章。但這不是什麼普通的徽章。

「這是⋯⋯這是貨真價實的吧？天啊，奇巴納，你從哪——」

「世界級廣泛的人脈啊哥。有時網路可以創造奇蹟。」奇巴納說，笑得很開。

「等等，這是道館徽章？」瑪瓜不解地問。

「對。」丹帝回答。他很誠實地把收到這禮物的興奮寫在臉上，著實有些可愛。「這是 _ 真實的 _ 關都地區深紅徽章。這道館很早以前就被摧毀，現在已經不存在。有一陣子，那道館館主還是會在另一個地點接受挑戰，但是前一陣子他退休了。自此之後，很多人都以誇張的高價出售他們的深紅徽章。」

認識了丹帝這麼久，奇巴納也早已聽過關於紅蓮鎮和它神秘的道館館主的故事不少次了。丹帝有些過度著迷於世界各地的火系道館館主，但除非特地到那些地方對戰，基本上沒辦法拿到那些徽章。出售仍有官方效用的徽章當然是不合法行為。

「奇巴納，真的非常感謝你。」丹帝說。而他的笑容依舊那麼純真，奇巴納覺得自己彷彿被那光芒刺到失明。

「生日快樂。」他簡單的回應。

他很高興，因為他到目前為止都還控制得很好。這並沒有想像中糟。或許他可以⋯⋯修復兩人之間的問題。送那稀有的徽章最後成了一個很好的決定，即便花了他不少錢。

之後的派對非常愉快。他們在打牌——當然，還有打電動，並且每個輸的人都要罰一杯酒，而奇巴納非常地享受這一切。他並沒有感覺到丹帝在他旁邊有任何不適或尷尬的情緒。丹帝看起來似乎是真的很高興他來了派對。

或許奇巴納過度擔心了。

但隨著時間流逝，問題又浮現了。

他的思緒開始飄向齷齪的地方。又一次，他發現自己正盯著丹帝的嘴唇，而不是在聆聽正和他說話的人。又一次，他感受到自己越來越不適。

他恨透了這種感覺。恨透了。為什麼他就不能像一個他媽的正常人一樣好好的享受一個愚蠢的派對？

  
  


現在時間已到了凌晨三點，而還留下的只剩索妮亞、露璃娜、奇巴納和丹帝。奇巴納不可否認的，已經挺醉了。他早該在之前就離開，但他還未找到機會和丹帝道歉。他開始感到緊張。他並不想在沒有道歉的情況下就回家。

於是，在丹帝起身去廚房時，奇巴納也直接起身跟在他後面。露璃娜和索妮亞並沒有多注意，她們兩個已醉得神智不清，正不知為了什麼嘻嘻哈哈。

  
  


當他踏入廚房時，他差點撞上丹帝。

「噢，」丹帝說。「你想喝什麼其他的嗎？告訴我就好。」

突地，奇巴納明顯地感受到酒精在他血液裡流動。他呆呆的眨了下眼，搖了搖頭。

「我、呃⋯⋯」他開始說，然而，操，丹帝的臉真的很吸引人，他剛剛確切是為了什麼走過來的呢⋯⋯？

「什麼？」丹帝問。

噢對。奇巴納想起來了。

「抱、抱歉。那天，你知道的，我們去酒吧那天，我不是有意的。」他不受控的脫口。

丹帝看起來很困惑。他把手上的玻璃杯放回桌上。

「奇巴納，我知道，你已經道歉過了。」他說。

「但——當著面，還沒。」奇巴納反駁。

丹帝笑了。

「兄弟，沒關係。我沒有生氣。我很開心你今天過來了。我很快樂，而且沒有你我不可能如此享受。」

奇巴納感覺到一點暈眩。他沒辦法正眼看丹帝。

「我還是⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」

驀地，丹帝把他拉進一個懷抱。

奇巴納剎那間全身僵住畏縮，瞳孔微張。

太近了。

太太太靠近了。

「沒事，我不會繼續問。我們可不可以回到平時那樣？」丹帝問，並且很柔和地對他笑。

但是  _ 奇巴納.exe  _ 已停止運作。

_ 根本不可能 _ 回到平時那樣。

他知道他即將鑄下一個很糟糕的錯誤，但是這無法阻止他把手放到丹帝腦後，低下頭並微微使力將兩人的距離縮短。他已經無法分清，這究竟是真的還是他的幻想之一。

他在親丹帝。

意淫了這麼久，他終於親了他。那感覺難以置信。實在是難以置信。他終於嚐到了他夢寐以求的幻想，這感受強烈過頭，衝擊著他。而就像他的其他癮頭一樣，他很快地開始渴望更多。

未經思考，未觀察丹帝的反應，完完全全被他的慾望籠罩並控制住，他把丹帝——或許有些過於粗暴地——推向廚房的流理台。一切發生太快他的大腦根本來不及處理。他本能地將膝蓋卡在丹帝兩腿間，回過神來時，他已將牙尖嵌入他勁敵的肩頸。操， _ 就 _ 是這個。這就是他朝思暮想的所有慾望，但比幻想好一百倍，因為這是真的。

直到他終於注意到丹帝的反抗。

他馬上退一步，看向丹帝的臉，而他所得到的只有一個驚訝又困惑的表情。

「操——操！」他結巴的說著，遠離丹帝時差點絆住自己的腳。「為—為什麼你沒有——」

丹帝的呼吸很沈重。很明顯的，他大腦沒辦法吸收剛剛所發生的事。

「為什麼我沒有什麼？」他問，語氣十分嚴肅。

「為什麼你沒有出聲！我會停下——不，我打從一開始就不會——操，丹帝，我⋯⋯」

他幾乎是用吼的，迫切地想保衛自己的清白。

他剛剛真的把一切都搞砸了，是吧？

「奇巴納，我在你親我的前三秒就叫你停了，你根本沒聽！」丹帝回。他臉整個是紅的。操他媽的漂亮，但現在真的不是奇巴納下體膨脹的時候。

「你、你有⋯⋯？」奇巴納問，非常疑惑。他什麼都沒注意到。緩慢的，他又向後退了一步。他準備好要逃跑了。

  
  


但是丹帝在他可以再退一步前抓住了他的手臂。

「別。」他說。「別再像上次一樣把我丟下。這就是問題所在嗎？你暗戀我？」

不。

他只是想操死這個笨蛋。

奇巴納感到越來越暈。

「不⋯⋯不是這樣⋯⋯」

他必須要抓住冰箱門把才能穩住不跌倒。

  
  


「奇巴納，我並沒有生你的氣，我只是希望你該死的可以誠實一點。」丹帝說。

奇巴納爆氣的吼了一聲。他感到頭很痛。

「你⋯⋯你他媽的根本沒有概念——我——幹，讓我走，你操他媽的根本不知道你在說什麼！我——」

他沒有把話說完，就暈了過去。在他又能睜眼時，他感到想吐。丹帝低聲罵了一句，快速的幫奇巴納扶到水槽旁以免他吐在地上。奇巴納全身都在顫抖，眼角甚至有飆淚的跡象。

  
  


那之後所發生的一切，他完全不記得。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他鑄成了個很糟的錯誤。  
> 或是，也不盡然？

奇巴納醒來後的第一個想法，是他還是覺得身體不舒服。第二個想法便是他意識到自己不在他的飯店房裡。不過他倒是知道自己在哪。這是丹帝的房間。

他正躺在丹帝的床上。

他抖了一下。他操他媽的不懂他到底怎麼可以對一個人如此飢渴，尤其看在他的胃仍隱隱作嘔的份上。然而，他大腦唯一注意到的卻是丹帝的床單有丹帝的味道，而他竟然睡在丹帝曾經——

_ 操，停下！ _

他在心裡對自己吶喊。停。他必須現在立刻馬上停下。

他需要整理思緒。

很明顯地，他把自己搞得一團亂。

話說，丹帝人在哪？

現在又他媽的幾點？

昨晚 _ 究竟 _ 發生了什麼？

噢，床頭櫃上有個鬧鐘。還有他的精靈球在旁邊。現在時間接近下午三點。

奇巴納煩躁地哼聲，試著爬起床。他注意到自己沒穿上衣，但在他的大腦因此開始發熱前，他突然想起——主要是嘴裡那噁心的味道點醒了他——昨晚他吐了。 _ 這 _ 大概才是丹帝幫他脫掉上衣的緣由。

他幾乎不敢開門，但他也沒其他選擇。他對丹帝的公寓很熟悉。他決定先去廁所，全身髒兮兮的讓他想快速沖個澡。這樣，如果丹帝在公寓裡的某處，就能聽到奇巴納起床的聲音。

洗過澡後，他用丹帝的漱口水終於除掉了嘴裡殘留的嘔吐味。接著他走向客廳。

丹帝就坐在沙發上，忙著滑手機。當丹帝注意到奇巴納走過來時，他的表情可說是⋯⋯擔憂。

奇巴納很想揍他一拳。這傻瓜就不能發一次脾氣嗎？

  
  
  


「好一點了嗎？」丹帝把手機放置在前方桌子上問道。

奇巴納咬了咬牙。

「不。我感覺很糟。」他抱怨。「頭很痛。」

「要止痛藥嗎？」

「可能吧。為什麼我還在這？我以為我回到旅館了。」奇巴納說，眉頭皺起。他真的記不太得。

「噢。」丹帝說。

奇巴納一點都不喜歡這個反應。

「怎麼？」

「你⋯⋯你不記得？」丹帝問。

奇巴納僵硬的嚥了口水。為什麼丹帝在迴避他的眼神，好似他正因為什麼而感到難堪？他到底在說什麼？

_ 拜託，老天爺，不要和我說我們昨晚做了而我什麼都不記得⋯⋯！ _

「我該記得什麼？」

丹帝嘆了口氣，用盡了足夠的時間去想適切的詞語。

但他搖了搖頭，彷彿意識到不可能有洽當的詞去解釋。

「你吻了我。」

奇巴納瞪著他。因疑惑而眨了眼。

「什麼？」

「我不會再說一遍。」丹帝說。「你聽到了。」

  
  


然後奇巴納想起來了。不，確切說，他並沒有忘記。他只是深信不疑那是他齷齪的小幻想。操。他急需一個藉口來逃離這個窘境。

「哈—哈！兄弟抱歉啊，我沒想到你會這麼在乎這個。從沒和一個男生親過，是吧？」奇巴納問，有些無所謂的笑笑。

_ 只要裝得像平時一樣⋯⋯！ _

但丹帝顯然不買單。

「那不是一個輕啄而已，巴納！而且你之後的反應——我，幹，你就不能對我誠實嗎？你到底有沒有暗戀我？」

要保持微笑越來越難。他的腦海開始浮起昨晚的畫面。丹帝的唇⋯⋯那個熱度。他幾乎整個人磨蹭著他的身體。他們靠得那麼近⋯⋯操他媽的近⋯⋯

「你什麼都不知道。」奇巴納回，而隨著這句話，他笑容消散了。他偏過頭。主要是因為他害怕若看向對方美麗的金瞳，自己會再次撲向丹帝。

「奇巴納⋯⋯」

丹帝從沙發上起身，走進了一步，但奇巴納快速地向後退。

「我是認真的。你他媽的什麼都不知道，丹帝。現在，如果我可以和你借一件上衣方便離開，我會很感激。」

他不想再鑄成另一個錯誤。在他腦裡，他的一切本能都在對他吶喊要他把丹帝狠狠地壓在沙發上操，現在、馬上。

「如果你真這麼想。你也可以，你知道，向我解釋。」丹帝提議。他正站在他勁敵面前，而如果不是奇巴納此刻有其他需要處理的事，他會嘲笑對方的身高比他矮。

「我 _ 沒有 _ 打算解釋。就忘了吧。」奇巴納說，磨了磨牙。

他開始感到煩躁。非常、非常煩躁。

  
  


「你到底在怕什麼？」丹帝問，眉頭緊皺。

「丹帝，」奇巴納警告，語氣突然變得很陰沈。「再不閉嘴的話，你會後悔。」

丹帝彷彿想用眼神刺穿他的靈魂，而他卻仍努力迴避他的臉。再這樣下去，他會拋棄所有的道德束縛。

「那就讓我後悔。」丹帝說。「沒有任何事會比失去我的摯友令我更惋惜。」

到極限了。

奇巴納的雙手早已強烈的顫抖著，而他現在能更明顯地感到一波怒意撲面而來。他的血液在燒滾。

他恨透了他。他厭惡他完美的人格、他那美麗的臉蛋。他痛恨丹帝什麼事情都比他該死的好，而不是只限於寶可夢對戰。他恨丹帝沒有⋯⋯更像他。

謬誤，滿滿的謬誤。

他抓住了丹帝的腰，對方畏縮了下，但在奇巴納粗暴的把他拉近時，他並沒有推開。奇巴納急迫地、近乎殘暴地親了丹帝。憑著一隻手深嵌進丹帝的髪裡，他確保他的勁敵無法移開。

但丹帝似乎也 _ 沒想 _ 移開。

當奇巴納終於斷開了長吻，沈重的喘著氣且半睜開眼，他不可控制的盯著對方。丹帝的表情簡直是從他最深的情慾幻想裡複製而來。他漂亮的臉蛋染上了一層紅，而即便他看似有一絲害怕，他閃亮的金瞳只傳達了一項訊息給奇巴納——

_ 更多。 _

  
  


奇巴納狠狠地咽了口水。

「為什麼你⋯⋯沒有反抗我？」

「我從來沒說⋯⋯我不感興趣。」丹帝說，並顫抖著吐出一口氣。

_ 操 _ 。

妄想他還能克制本身就是個笑話。

他馬上又開始親他，這次沒浪費任何時間的將舌頭塞進丹帝嘴裡。他聽到丹帝發出感嘆，看到他闔上雙眼。冠軍很明顯的正享受其中。

真假？

操，難道想伸進他褲頭一直這麼該死的簡單？

奇巴納幾乎沒做什麼，陰莖卻已有抬頭的跡象。他渴望這渴望了太久，根本無法停下或憋住。他們舌頭交纏在一起，一遍又一遍，直到丹帝因為奇巴納尖銳的虎牙差點刮傷他而瑟縮了一下。奇巴納笑了，斷開了吻——一條細而長的唾液線繫著兩人的嘴。

「你有多少經驗？」他問，盯著丹帝的方式像是獵人盯著獵物。

丹帝正喘著氣，但他還是想辦法給予回應。

「足夠了。做、做就對了。」

奇巴納低聲罵了句。

「 _ 操 _ ，丹帝，你不能那麼輕易的說。我他媽的可停不下來。」他說。

「那就別停。」丹帝低低的回。這次是他主動把奇巴納拉近並吻了對方，同時將雙手置於對方赤裸的胸膛。

奇巴納已經回不去了。他朝思暮想的意淫都即將成真，他已經沒空閒去思考他們一直以來的友誼，以及之後的影響。他想要把丹帝推向沙發，可丹帝再次斷開親吻，支吾著說：「臥、臥室。」

「那有潤滑液？」奇巴納問。

丹帝只是點了點頭，迴避與他的對視。好似他羞於承認。這有什麼好羞愧的？奇巴納不是很能理解。天，他根本沒有耐心走到臥室，但算了。

反正他們也是勉強才走到那，一路上完全無法停止親吻與撫摸彼此。

  
  


終於，奇巴納幾乎是將丹帝扔上床，便開始扯開他的衣服。也不是說他從未看過對方的裸身上空——而且那就足以讓他打一發——但他需要更多。他需要感受丹帝的皮膚、他的肌理、他的臀。過不了多久兩人便脫到只剩四角褲，而奇巴納舔了舔上唇。

「慢、慢一點。」丹帝說。他被奇巴納毫不掩飾表現出的佔有慾震懾到了。

「操他媽的我 _ 已經 _ 在努力了。」奇巴納咆哮。接著他撲向了丹帝的肩頸，又是親又是咬。在該留下痕跡的地方留下痕跡。

  
  


「啊——啊⋯⋯奇巴納⋯⋯！」

  
  


丹帝的呻吟聲使奇巴納近乎抓狂，如果他還不夠瘋的話。他不小心咬得有些過力，幾乎是抽出了一縷縷的血液，逼使丹帝發出了輕吟，這是他在最狂野的夢裡也想不到的。

在丹帝來得及說出什麼之前，奇巴納的手摸到了對方的四角褲，貼在丹帝胯間感受著他的龐然大物，慢慢的來回撫摸。沒有過多久，丹帝被摸到整個人都淪陷了，又是呻吟又是擺著腰的去迎合奇巴納的碰觸。丹帝很快地便和不久前的奇巴納一樣硬。幸好奇巴納在長時間的高潮控制這方面很有經驗，所以他不介意先專注在服侍丹帝身上。

「操——奇巴納——」丹帝再次嗚咽的喊出他的名字。奇巴納感受到一股熱流沿著脊椎竄下。

「很享受嘛，嗯？」奇巴納說，笑容敞開。「我一直都知道你在那無懈可擊的人設背後只是個小婊子⋯⋯想知道你那驕傲自大的嘴適合做什麼嗎？」

他稍微退後了些，也終於拉下自己的四角褲秀出他早已堅挺的兇器。他跪在床上，從上而下俯視丹帝。

「適合 _ 吸、屌。 _ 現在，像個好孩子一樣給我動作起來。」

丹帝的臉呈現豔麗的一抹紅。他並不習慣被這樣污穢的言語羞辱與支配著。丹帝瞪著奇巴納巨大的陰莖，這絕對比他預想的還大，他不安的狠狠吞了口水。他一直都知道奇巴納很性感，但他現在是近乎痛苦地意識到這件事。

他猶豫了一下，但決定還是遵從指示。他先是用手伸向奇巴納的性器，稍微上下套弄，但奇巴納深邃的注視讓他感受到某種⋯⋯壓力。於是他把頭移向了奇巴納的腿間並開始舔舐。奇巴納吐出了一聲長長的舒嘆，馬上抓緊丹帝的一戳頭髮使他無法逃離。

丹帝有些害怕的顫慄。他不想要顯得弱小，可奇巴納彷彿抹去了他的一切尊嚴。

「你看起來天殺的性感，」奇巴納無法抑制的低吼，「如果我的精液覆住了你漂亮的臉蛋一定會更棒⋯⋯」

一呻吟聲從丹帝嘴裡溜出——他完完全全被奇巴納的羞辱挑起了情慾，於是他傾身向前，盡全力地把奇巴納的屌含的更深。奇巴納也開始呻吟，很明顯的，他快要克制不住想直接在丹帝嘴裡抽插的慾望。丹帝的口水在他的性器旁淌成窪，奇巴納此生從沒看過比這更情色的畫面。

「好孩子⋯⋯」奇巴納低吼，而鬼使神差的，這讓丹帝更想要努力伺候。

他幾乎是飢渴的用舌葉摩著奇巴納的屌，頭顱上下鼓動著。他向上瞟了眼奇巴納，而如果丹帝此刻也套弄自己的屌，對方的神情足以讓他當場射精。媽的，他看起來也 _ 太 _ 帥。像一名Ｇ片男優般帥。

「摁⋯⋯！」

丹帝所發出的嗚咽促使奇巴納拔了出來。

「有什麼想說的嗎？」他問。臉上的笑容簡直拉長的誇張。

「巴納——求你——」

「嗯？」

深重的呼吸著，丹帝抬頭看他。

「幹我。求你⋯⋯」

_ 操他媽的老天爺 _ 。奇巴納幾乎就要洩了。

  
  


「潤滑液。」他的聲音低沈而沙啞。「 _ 在哪 _ ？」

丹帝臉頰瞬間深紅，害羞的伸手到他的床頭櫃。不是一個適合藏東西的地方，但是他一個人住也不需要特地隱藏。他想要將潤滑液遞給奇巴納，可奇巴納把頭偏向一側，壞壞的笑著。

「不。自己弄。我想看。」他說。

操。丹帝可以感覺到自己的下體更硬了。他微不可查的點點頭。

「ㄏ—好。」他說。慢慢的躺下。

奇巴納簡直不敢相信。這是他一切的幻想，但比幻想更美好。更火辣。更他媽的 _ 真實 _ 。丹帝正準備在他面前用自己的手指擴張。他已無法理解之前的自己為什麼要壓抑慾望。為什麼要迴避丹帝。為什麼不直接⋯⋯在那麼多年以前直接幹他。

丹帝用潤滑液染濕了手指並在他面前張開大腿，過不了多久，奇巴納不得不開始自我套弄，緩慢卻有規律的，因為光看不做簡直是地獄般的折磨。

丹帝確確實實的表演給他看。他一秒都沒有斷開視線，在他把兩根手指放進後庭時大聲的呻吟。

「奇⋯⋯奇巴納⋯⋯！」

「操，丹帝⋯⋯把自己調整好準備接我的屌。」奇巴納說。「我要好好操你這婊子。」

丹帝大力的把頭偏向一邊，低吟著，並開始用另外一隻手摸向自己的性器。在奇巴納的注視下同時擴張並擼著管——他不確定自己到底還能撐多久。他還是很盡責地加入了第三根手指，確保他有好好打開自己。這也不是說他的第一次，但奇巴納的大小還是很可能會有點痛。

奇巴納咬唇，眼眸半開且瀰漫著情慾。他比丹帝更能忍，而丹帝已經被自己的手指操到沒有耐心。

「巴納——求你——」

奇巴納笑了。

他移到了丹帝兩腳間，擺好了姿勢。

「你想要？」他問，並開始在丹帝溢著潤滑液的後庭前來回摩擦著性器，卻不進入。

丹帝開始不可控制的呻吟和顫慄。

「對、對，求求你，奇—巴納——！」

他終於停止了挑逗，挺進了一些。

丹帝低哼著咬咬牙。他仍然發抖的厲害，努力讓自己放鬆。奇巴納注意到了，並給他點時間適應。

「動、」過一會，丹帝抽喘著。「動一下！」

奇巴納低聲咒罵並開始幹他，緩慢地幹。

「你裡面真棒⋯⋯操⋯⋯丹、丹帝！」他吶喊，一刻也沒移開落在丹帝臉上的視線。他所看過的色情片都遠遠不及丹帝此刻的表情。

「巴納⋯⋯！啊——操、用力點！」

但奇巴納並沒有馬上加速。相反的，他開始親吻丹帝，且同時緩慢的抽插。那個吻凌亂而毫無章法，因為兩人都把注意力放在下半身，但那感覺仍然非常美好。兩人身體的溫度被壓在一起，肌膚與肌膚相互拍打的聲音⋯⋯

接著奇巴納斷掉了接吻，實現了丹帝的請求。他把對方的腳開的更大一些，開始快速而粗暴的操他。

丹帝用朦朧的眼神看向他，基本上已經沒有能力組完整的句子。好美啊。他在被操的時候看起來是如此美麗。

「拜託，想射——我想射，奇、巴納⋯⋯」他啜泣，噘起下唇想辦法去磨蹭奇巴納的身軀。他其實可以伸手碰自己，可是很明顯的他不想這麼做。

「自己爭取。告訴我你是誰的小婊子。」奇巴納命令道，特別用力地將陰莖挺進丹帝。

「啊啊——你、你的——我是你的，婊子——！」丹帝幾乎是用吼的。

奇巴納身體也開始搖晃顫抖。

_ 再等一下⋯⋯！ _

他用右手抓住丹帝的性器，配合著他抽插的速度幫他打出來。丹帝很顯然的已經快不行了。

是丹帝先達到了高潮，奇巴納的名字也跟著從他嘴裡脫口而出。他弓起自己的背，有足足三秒什麼也看不到。極樂的顫抖著呻吟著，他射了奇巴納滿腹都是。

奇巴納低吼咆哮，被丹帝高潮後肛門瑟縮弄得近乎把持不住。他霎時將牙齒再次粗暴的咬進丹帝的肩頸，並在同時射出。

他很確定他從未體驗過比這更激烈的高潮。

他把全數液體都射進丹帝體內，用精液塞滿了他後庭。

兩人都花了點時間平息呼吸，基本上都沒力氣動了。

  
  
  


「操。」 奇巴納低罵——他一點也沒急著抽出。

丹帝咬了一下牙，但隨後馬上就放鬆下來。他還是不覺得自己能動，而奇巴納則整個人直接攤在他身上。

「你很重。」丹帝低聲抱怨。奇巴納似乎不在乎。他還在享受這極致高潮後的餘韻。

「呼⋯⋯」他僅僅是發出了個滿足的嘆息，很表明的對現在的狀態十分滿意。

「認真，下、下去。」丹帝說。他的臉還是那麼、那麼的紅。

奇巴納好脾氣的笑了笑，並翻身移開。他深吸了一口氣，裂開微笑。

「我體驗過最爽的一炮。可以有下一次嗎？」他直接的問。

丹帝瞪著好一秒鐘，然後移開了視線。

  
「你為什麼還要 _ 問 _ ？」


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者嘮叨：  
> 這篇後半也是損友翻的，開勳：）

大部分人或許會覺得奇巴納終於得到了滿足，至少在這段時間內，因為他總算是和丹帝幹了一炮。

但實際情況並非如此。

奇巴納的飢渴程度反而變本加厲了。他需要操丹帝就像是他需要呼吸一樣，可顯而易見的，丹帝並非時時刻刻都有空。冠軍非常、非常的忙碌。他沒有時間一直和奇巴納待在一起，而他更沒有時間在奇巴納每次性欲來的時候和他打砲——因為奇巴納每天每時每分每秒都情慾高漲。

而當丹帝確實被帶進情慾當中時，他也有點沒辦法跟上奇巴納的性需求。

「奇巴納——現在只剩十五分鐘，我們——！」

「閉嘴。」奇巴納低吼抱怨，一口咬下丹帝的肩頸並粗暴地把他推壓在更衣室的牆櫃上。他們即將要開打，可是如果沒有在對戰開始前和丹帝打一炮，奇巴納不知道他要怎麼藏住自己的勃起。

「啊⋯⋯好，好，等一下，讓我⋯⋯」丹帝呻吟，試著把奇巴納從他的脖子處移開。

「幹嘛？」奇巴納問，雙眼迷濛著強烈的色慾。

「讓我幫你吸出來。你別想在開打前操我。」丹帝說，語氣無比認真。

奇巴納笑了。

「擔心你的紛絲們會從你走路的樣子看出端倪？」

「請你他媽的閉上嘴巴。」丹帝邊說邊翻白眼，接著將奇巴納拉入一個深情又火辣的吻。

他們倆都不知道現在兩人間的這個關係算什麼。奇巴納很明顯的偏好丹帝勝過他的其他炮友，而丹帝呢？丹帝似乎 _ 沒有 _ 其他人。就算他有，他也從未提到過。不過話說回來，奇巴納也沒有和丹帝道明他有其他的炮友。至少現在還沒。

「那就快一點啊， _ 冠軍 _ 。」奇巴納貼著他的嘴輕輕的說。

丹帝的臉紅透了，看向他的神情有些許憤怒。但他很快的就跪下，解開了奇巴納的皮帶並拉下了他的褲子和四角褲。奇巴納有些顫抖地吐出一口氣，笑著向下俯視丹帝。他他媽的愛死了丹帝如此的服從。真是個好婊子。

丹帝沒有浪費時間——因為他們根本沒多少時間——馬上去吸奇巴納的屌。他對於奇巴納的喜好已越來越熟悉。而且雖然他表面上看起來有些厭煩，實際上他對此很享受。他 _ 愛 _ 死了替奇巴納口交。他喜歡被支配，也喜歡服從奇巴納的每一項命令。他不是很確定為什麼——不，或許他自己明白——但他不想去多做思考。

奇巴納低聲罵了句，接著，由於丹帝基本上已經挺習慣了，他開始緩而慢的一抽、一插，在他嘴裡進出。

「好孩子。啊⋯⋯你真的很希望我早點射出來，是嗎？你做的 _ 真 _ 好。」他低吟。

丹帝只是持續含著，看不出有什麼反應，除了本人早已面紅而赤，雙眼朦朧。他同時忙著把自己的陰莖從褲頭裡掏出，方便他打手槍。全身顫抖著，他開始套弄自己。奇巴納的右手扯住他的頭髮，些微的拉著確保他的頭被固定住。

還剩八分鐘。

沈重的呼吸之餘，奇巴納持續的挺入又拔出，全神貫注在丹帝那被刷上一絲羞意的美麗神情。此刻的丹帝全身激烈的抖著，看起來似乎快要哭出來。不知為何，丹帝每次在吸奇巴納的時候都會有這個反應，而奇巴納只是覺得這出乎意料的性感。

剩五分鐘。

奇巴納大吼了聲在丹帝口腔內射出。

丹帝整個人縮了一下，可他很有耐心的等到奇巴納射完才慢慢地吞嚥。他還不是很習慣把精液全數吞下，卻也越來越適應。他向後退出，重重地喘著氣，並加速的上下用力擼著自己的管。

「等會給你獎勵。」奇巴納長吁。

丹帝咬緊牙噴薄而出，絕大部分都射在地上，但有些不小心射到了奇巴納的小腿。

「抱、抱歉。」他勉強的吐出字句，然後望了眼壁上的時鐘。

「我們剩三分鐘⋯⋯」

「過來。」奇巴納說，剎那間也跪到地上。他短暫的親了下丹帝，從他甜美的嘴唇離開，然後傾身替他把龜頭舔乾淨。

「哈——啊！！巴——啊⋯⋯」丹帝不可控的呻吟著，身體仍因高潮的餘韻而過度敏感。

結束後，奇巴納對丹帝笑並眨眨眼。

「剩下的我來清。你去吧。」他說。

丹帝狠狠吞了口水。

「好。」他低聲說。

  
  
  


丹帝頭有點暈，可是他必須趕快振作。畢竟，他們馬上要上對戰場比賽。工作人員大概也在到處找他。還好，對戰晚個幾分鐘開始並不是什麼大礙。

他需要盡快趕到道館的另一端。

快步走著，他陷入自己的思緒當中。

  
  


「丹帝！」有人喊他，而丹帝差點嚇得畏縮。

「來了，來了。抱歉。」他說。

聯盟會長洛茲帶著失望的表情看著他，搖搖頭。

「奇巴納呢？」

「他準備好了。我才是遲到的那個。」丹帝解釋。

「你為什麼遲到？」洛茲堅決想知道。

「沒什麼特別原因。」

「別對我撒謊。」

丹帝皺起眉梢。這關他屁事。

洛茲嘆了口氣，瞄了眼手錶。

「我們對戰結束後談談。」

  
  


丹帝很想要直說 _ 不，我們不會談，因為奇巴納對戰結束後要操我 _ ，但是——不可能。那樣問題就大了。

他什麼都沒說直接從洛茲身旁走過，繼續前往道館的另一邊到他的預備出場位子。他現在心情根本不想戰鬥，可是他知道上戰場後這情況會馬上改變。在他釋放出第一隻寶可夢的剎那，他的戰鬥魂肯定會燃起。

一切都會沒事的。

  
  


* * *

  
  


然而接下來一整週，他完全沒有與奇巴納見面的機會。

洛茲為他安排了非常誇張的滿檔行程。

考慮到他的主要收入來源是洛茲的贊助，他基本上也只能接受這個行程：接連不斷的對戰、數不清的拍攝、和——噢，他最 _ 痛恨 _ 的——採訪。

如果這些還不夠糟的話，他還得出差。

「我們要去拜訪阿羅拉地區。」洛茲隨意說道，眼睛甚至沒有離開他的手機。

「抱歉，你說什麼？」丹帝問，他感到相當莫名其妙。

「阿羅拉聯盟被承認為正式的寶可夢聯盟，所以有個盛大的慶祝活動。」

丹帝眨了眨眼。

「為什麼你會要我跟去？」他問，「我知道你做為聯盟會長必須出席，但我呢？」

洛茲抬眼看向他，面帶微笑。

「他們還會舉辦一場錦標賽。如果你可以奪得勝利的話對我們大家都好。」

丹帝嘆氣。

好像他能夠拒絕似的。

「我們什麼時候出發？」

「下週五。我已經買好票了，你只要做好準備，早上七點左右抵達機場就好。」

  
  


丹帝痛恨他的人生。他多麼喜愛多年前就實現夢想成為冠軍，卻又多麼痛恨與之齊來的麻煩。他想要的不過是多一些自由時間罷了。

一個念頭跑進他的腦海中。

「如果不只我作為迦勒爾代表參加錦標賽呢？像是，如果我們派個兩名選手會不會更好？」

他問的時候並沒有設想其他的⋯⋯人，當然。

「你在思考的人選是？」洛茲頗有興趣的問。

「奇巴納，當然。我之後最強的就是他了。」丹帝說。他的眼中有一絲希望的火花。

洛茲伸手拿起桌上的半杯紅酒啜飲一口。出於某種原因，他對於給出回答這件事顯得慢條斯理，而那讓丹帝感到不舒服。

「不行，」他說，「你不在的這段時間，迦勒爾需要奇巴納。我理解你的出發點，但我必須拒絕。」

_ 天殺的 _ ，丹帝想。

「好吧。」他說，放棄了這個想法。

他傳訊息給奇巴納快速說明了他現在的處境。

  
  


* * *

  
  


奇巴納咬著牙。

他差點就要再次把手機扔出去了。

「怎麼了？」聶梓問。

現在晚上十點，他們剛辦完性事。至少是辦完第一輪了。奇巴納已經差不多準備好要繼續下一輪。

「沒事。」奇巴納咕噥。

「嗯——哼。」

「至少跟你無關。」

聶梓哼聲。

「這次跟你的戀情有關了嗎？」

奇巴納抬起一邊眉毛。

「我如果有感情狀態的話，還會在這裡操你嗎？」

「那得看是哪種感情狀態。」聶梓回答。

奇巴納煩躁的低嘆，在床上滾到另一個方向來逃避聶梓。同時聶梓去拿了他的菸。沒有比做愛後來一根菸更舒爽的事了。

「我沒有感情狀態，」奇巴納說，「我生氣只是因為——我根本不知道為什麼。我想幹那傢伙，可是他根本沒空陪我。」

聶梓盯著他。

「你知道你其實根本就不用避開他的名字嗎？」他隨口問道。

然後奇巴納很明顯的畏縮了。

「 _ 什麼？ _ 」

「別把我當智障，奇巴納，」聶梓說，邊吐著菸，「我知道是丹帝。」

一陣詭異的沉默，然後奇巴納長嘆一口氣，把臉埋在枕頭裡。也不是說他覺得尷尬，但他知道對丹帝來說，最好不要讓任何人知道他們之間的……不論那是什麼。這對丹帝來說很重要，至少丹帝是這麼和他說的。

「丹帝不想讓別人知道。」奇巴納解釋，他短暫的離開枕頭回答後，又把臉摔了回去。

「當然。他的形象問題比你的嚴謹太多了。」聶梓說。

「嗯哼。」

  
  


又一次的沉默。

直到聶梓抽完了他的菸，他接近奇巴納並抓著他的腰將他翻過身，然後跨坐在他身上。

奇巴納咧嘴一笑，是他平時那種會讓聶梓火大的狂妄笑容。

「還沒滿足嗎？嗯？」他問。

「閉上你他媽的嘴，婊子。」聶梓咕噥，然後俯下身去親他。

他們的舌頭交纏，狂野的熱吻直到聶梓暫時將他們分開，輕聲開口。

「你 _ 膽 _ 敢想著別人就試試看。」

「欸——」奇巴納說，「佔有慾被激發了？」

聶梓快速的用一個吻讓他再次閉嘴。他並不是特別在乎這些，但奇巴納想著別人這件事多少傷害到了他的自尊心。聶梓並沒有愛上奇巴納，但作為一個朋友他很擔心他。他跟丹帝的關係有些不同。

而他擔心奇巴納會太晚發現其中的差別。


	6. 第六章

下個週五，早上五點。

奇巴納發出了一個不贊同的鼻音，因為他身旁的溫度突然消失了，而他非常、非常想要那暖意回來。

「時間已經到了⋯⋯？」他呢喃，睡眼蓬鬆的眨著眼。

「嗯。」丹帝回。他正端坐在床上，看著他的⋯⋯朋友？他已經不確定該怎麼看待奇巴納了。但他也不想去思考這個問題。

奇巴納發出抱怨的低吼。

「天， _為什麼_ ，」他埋怨。「他媽的狗屎。我這兩週該怎麼活下去？」

丹帝微微偏了頭。

「你在我們開始約炮 _之前_ 都做些什麼？」

啊。奇巴納還沒和他說過。

「呃⋯⋯不確定你想不想聽。」他說，小心翼翼地觀察著丹帝的反應。「反正很顯然的我會和⋯⋯其他人約炮。現在仍會，順帶一提。在線上也玩得滿開的。嗯⋯⋯每天。」

「線上？」丹帝問，十分困惑。

丹帝對於奇巴納還在和其他人約炮這件事完全沒反應讓奇巴納鬆了好一大口氣。

「啊⋯⋯我該怎麼解釋呢。」他嘀咕。「算了，我直接秀給你看比較快。你還在用推特，對吧？或是ＩＧ？兩個都可以。」

「我不是很活躍。」丹帝說，語氣有些疲憊。他一點也不喜歡社群軟體。對他來說那東西很煩，而他唯一還會有這些帳號的原因，是因為洛茲幾乎是直接命令他要創這些帳號。說是為了他的形象等等。

「我懂，我懂。把手機給我。」奇巴納說。

「我差不多該開始準備出門了。」丹帝提醒，但他還是把手機解鎖並交給奇巴納。他沒有什麼需要藏的，他基本不怎麼拍照，也不太用通訊軟體。如果他想和誰說話，他比較喜歡直接打給對方。

「喏，」奇巴納說，把手機還給丹帝。

丹帝抬起一邊眉毛。

「所以，你做了什——噢。噢⋯⋯」

他緊盯著手機螢幕狠狠吞了一口。這確實⋯⋯嗯。

  
  


「喜歡你所見嗎？」奇巴納調戲，笑容張得很開。

「我——奇巴納，你——我的意思是，這 _真的_ 是你，對吧？」丹帝問。

他正在瀏覽一個充斥著比單純暗示性圖片還要更甚的推特帳號。無數的照片聚焦在奇巴納光裸的臀、他的六塊腹肌、有時甚至是他的屌，從不露臉但姿勢永遠淫蕩。其中一張照片更是他被⋯⋯綁縛著。

他注意到他現在滑的這個帳號是私密性質的。謝天謝地。

「嗯對，那是我。沒辦法秀出我的臉，當然。」奇巴納解釋。

「這——這也太危險。」丹帝說。「如果不小心被不當的人士發現怎麼辦？我尊重你也很高興你信任我，可是⋯⋯」

奇巴納只是無所謂的翻翻白眼。

「沒有人有辦法證明那是我。」

丹帝不敢這麼保證。奇巴納在做的事情確確實實⋯⋯很刺激、非常性感，可是也有點不負責任。

「你⋯⋯為此感到興奮？把自己秀給大家看？」他小心地問。

奇巴納瞇起眼睛。難道丹帝終究還是不喜歡？

但他決定還是誠實點，所以他也誠實地回。

「嗯，對。我會被陌生人傳來的訊息勾起慾望。有些人，嗯，會和我玩角色扮演，那很刺激⋯⋯有時我也會直播我打手槍的畫面。你真該看看底下的留言。」

  
  


丹帝的臉有些泛紅。這對他來說⋯⋯有很多需要消化。

奇巴納眉頭皺了起來。

「這讓你感到很困擾？」他膽大的問。

丹帝搖搖頭。

「不，不是這樣。只是⋯⋯哎，沒事。只是這實在是很⋯⋯很性感。」

他的視線黏在其中一張特別情色的照片上。奇巴納穿著一套黑色皮革的綁帶束具。丹帝的臉很紅，可是他停不下注視。這些照片也讓他瞥見了他從來沒幻想過的奇巴納的另一面。一個順從的奇巴納。

「喔，你喜歡那張？」奇巴納也坐起來，越過丹帝肩膀觀看。「聶——呃，某人借了我那個套具讓我拍攝，我並沒有那些東西。」

奇巴納輕輕的從背後擁住丹帝。丹帝下意識地因這簡單的觸碰而縮了一下，這讓他意識到這些照片——即便本人就在他身邊——把他弄的有點興奮。再加上他讀了奇巴納是怎麼回覆他帳號底下的留言——老天——

  
  


_匿名：操我好想看你的臉這樣就能好好操你這小騷逼的賤嘴然後射進你喉嚨_

_回覆：我現在還真的可以用些精液來潤喉_

_匿名：我每天都用一根巨大龍屌操我自己入睡，可我多希望操我的是你的屌_

_回覆：嗯嗯嗯啊，真棒，寶貝，改天把那根巨大龍屌拍張照給我看_

_匿名：總有一天我會找到你，然後我會把你這漂亮的小騷貨綁起來操到昏厥_

_回覆：啊啊啊啊請把我綁起來當個性愛玩具使用我會很喜歡_

  
  


這些提問，還有奇巴納給的回覆⋯⋯

「等——巴納，停下。」在他注意到奇巴納的右手正隔著四角褲撫摸他的胯下時，丹帝馬上從喉嚨處咳出聲。「我現在沒空——！」

「可是你硬了。難道你不希望我幫你處理嗎？」奇巴納問。現在早上五點，而即便他此刻累得像隻卡比獸一樣，他臉上掛著的笑容只暗示著——隨時恭候。

  
  


丹帝有些顫抖著吐了氣，而下一刻奇巴納手已伸進他的褲頭，摩挲著他的性器。他發出呻吟，向後靠在奇巴納溫暖的胸膛上。這感受天殺的舒服，他怎麼有辦法拒絕？

「那——快一點，要趕飛機，我不能遲到。」丹帝呼出。

「好、好。讓我幫你。」奇巴納回應，突然間從床上爬起，在丹帝面前跪下。丹帝不可置信的看著他——好吧，這確實很新鮮。

「怎麼？」奇巴納問，抬頭看向他的同時伸舌舔了下嘴唇。「你剛剛在看到我被支配的照片都勃起了，不是嗎？」

丹帝咬住下唇，沒有回答。

奇巴納笑了，接著把丹帝的四角褲往下拉，用雙手捧住他的陰莖，溫柔的搓揉。

「我是不分，丹帝。我沒有讓你掌權只是因為我不覺得你能好好支配我。」

而在丹帝來得及給出反應之前，奇巴納把他整根屌都納入口中。丹帝低罵了聲，並用一隻手蓋住自己的嘴——他不知道為什麼，因為在他自己的公寓沒有其他人能聽得到。他只是感到很羞恥。尤其是和他比，奇巴納這方面的技術比他 _好_ 太多。他知道幫人吸屌並不是什麼競賽挑戰，但他還是覺得自己輸了。

「操——奇—啊⋯⋯啊！」他沉聲嘶吼著，並意識到如果奇巴納持續保持這個速度和深度，他很快很快就會射精。

不過，當然，這本就是目的。

奇巴納似乎也很樂在其中。他很輕易的為丹帝深喉，而看在他含過多少屌的份上這一點也不稀奇。他吸著丹帝的屌的方式讓丹帝覺得此刻的奇巴納除了想讓自己嘴裡充盈著精液以外，其他什麼也不要。

但奇巴納卻在此刻停下了。他向後退，並對著丹帝微笑。

「來啊，冠軍。」他嘲弄著說。「證明給我看你 _可以_ 支配我。用你想要的方式操我的嘴。」

丹帝狠狠地咽了一口。他咬咬牙，下一刻他的手抓緊了奇巴納的頭髮，粗魯地把對方的嘴塞回他該在的位子。奇巴納發出一被勒著的嗚咽，馬上又開始認真急切地吸。

「巴納⋯⋯操⋯⋯你好性感。」丹帝低吼，他把腰臀向前挪，深深挺入奇巴納口中。現在是他在掌控節奏。這和往常不一樣。好的那種不一樣。

沒過多久，他在低聲咒罵的同時射進奇巴納的喉嚨。他持續著操著對方的嘴，直到高潮退卻最後一滴精液落下。

當他結束後，奇巴納再次移開了頭。他笑得很開，舔了舔嘴唇。

「不錯嘛，」他說，聲音低沈而蕩淫。「也許你在一些其他事情上也還可以嘛。」

「閉嘴。」丹帝警告，很明顯的惱羞。「但是——你⋯⋯」

「噓。」奇巴納搖搖頭。「去吧。我可以自己處理。然後我他媽的想滾回去睡覺。」

  
  


* * *

  
  


到阿羅拉地區的航行時間超過十小時。

到達目的地時，丹帝早已受夠了一切，簡直快要抓狂。尤其是奧利薇。天殺的，他真受不了這女人。

他整趟航程幾乎沒辦法補眠。而且時差的問題很嚴重。好險他們提早在慶祝會和錦標賽開始前兩天抵達。

不過丹帝不得不承認，在他從上空俯視阿羅拉地區之後，他的心情好了一些。這些島嶼真實的映入他的雙瞳⋯⋯那是照片沒辦法帶來的感動。這裡真的很漂亮，而就這樣，他瞬間對初次拜訪這個地區感到興奮，也很期待看到這地區特有的寶可夢。

他們抵達時已是晚上時分。他感到非常疲憊。

洛茲當然為他們訂了阿羅拉地區最高級的飯店，一個叫豪諾豪諾度假地的地方。也許這能成為丹帝一個還不錯的假期。

「你看起來似乎很需要睡眠。」洛茲對丹帝說，順手把鑰匙交給他。「你的房間在二樓的207號。電梯在那。好好睡一晚，明天沒有任何行程，所以不用擔心早起的問題。」

丹帝不太習慣如此和善的洛茲，但他當然不會抱怨。

「謝謝。」他說。「你們倆也好好休息啊。」

說完，他離開了飯店大廳，留下了那兩人。

他沒有注意到洛茲緊盯著他的背影的神情。

「幫我們辦理入住手續。我去外面一下。」洛茲對奧利薇說。她點點頭。

洛茲覺得自己很需要抽一支。

孤身站在外面，享受著異樣溫暖的夜晚吐著煙，他向上望了眼飯店的窗。其中一扇是丹帝的房間。

「洛托姆，」洛茲說。他的手機亮起予以回應。「幫我看著他。」

一則訊息顯示在螢幕上。

_是的，先生。_

接著，洛托姆離開了手機，消失於夜晚之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然我覺得應該不會有人每天刷新等更，不過還是負責任的報告一下，這章之後更新會比較慢，抱歉囉。


	7. 第七章

奇巴納整個人陷入一個煩躁不安的狀態。他打了再多次手槍也沒辦法把自己耗得累到入眠。

到底 _ 為什麼 _ ？

為什麼，即便他擁有了他最渴望的東西，他的癡迷成癮問題非但沒有解決，甚至變本加厲？

到了這地步，他嚴重的懷疑自己是不是真的需要幫助。這絕對不正常。他一直都有些性愛成癮的問題，可最近他程度嚴重到根本什麼事也做不了。要保持那個看似友善快樂的表面假象越來越難。他有種不祥的預感，覺得再過不久，他便會承受不住而崩潰。

但他究竟該怎麼解決這問題？

「媽的⋯⋯」他低聲罵。他又射了一發，還在他的私密ＩＧ帳號上現場直播到凌晨三點。

他嘆了一口氣，把臉埋在手裡。總覺得事情開始變得⋯⋯有點糟。彷彿他的身體已經跟不上他的慾望。他開始有急躁的感覺，也開始閉關在家完全不外出，除非是必要的寶可夢對戰。

他並沒有瘋⋯⋯吧？

他感到頭痛。突然間，一捲病懨虛弱的感覺向他襲來。下一刻他馬上意識到為什麼——他一整天都沒有進食。他只喝了點水和咖啡。

現在一切開始反噬。

他迅速地起身走到廁所，而不過幾秒，他激烈的對著馬桶開始嘔吐。他的胃裡只翻得出液體，沒有任何固態食物，卻足足吐了一分鐘。直到他嘔完，奇巴納才虛晃的吐了一口氣。他感到全身筋骨僵硬，且瀕臨崩潰哭泣的邊緣。

_ 操他媽的我究竟有什麼毛病？ _

仍然顫抖著，他起身，差點又跌坐在地上。有幾秒的時間，他的眼前只剩一片黑。但他仍想盡辦法走到床邊，整個人幾乎是直接攤在床上。他精神無比的疲憊，但他清楚知道，他的身體無法入睡。

這使他生了怒意。

這一切種種的問題都是他媽的狗屎，他可一點也不想要。他不需要自己變得操他媽的虛弱。媽的，他只不過是忘記吃了點東西所以吐了，這沒什麼。他會確保自己不再犯。

至少他當時是這麼想的。

  
  


* * *

  
  


「巴納，你又熬夜了，而且也太晚睡了吧。你到底是怎麼做到的？」丹帝問，在換衣服的同時用餘光瞄了眼手機螢幕。

「 _ 弱者才睡覺。 _ 」奇巴納從手機的另一端回答。

「說實話，昨晚的直播很性感。」丹帝不得不承認。「可你怎麼現在就起床了？你到底有沒有睡？」

奇巴納並不想回答這個問題。

「 _ 幾小時吧 _ 。」他說。

撒謊。

「嗯，好吧。你真的該多睡一些。」丹帝說。洛托姆浮在丹帝臉龐，而丹帝正好將上衣從頭上套入。「你這樣讓我有點擔心你，你知道嗎？」

奇巴納咬了咬唇。感謝老天爺他們現在沒有開視訊。

「 _ 別替我擔心。 _ 」他說。

「嘿，我們還是朋友，對吧？我有權擔心，不是嗎？」丹帝問。

他問這問題時包含了一些不確定性。他們 _ 還 _ 算是朋友嗎？那之前奇巴納對著他指責說他根本就不瞭解他那次又算什麼？但他現在瞭解了，對吧⋯⋯？他知道是什麼一直困擾著對方。而且這如今已不再是問題了。所以⋯⋯

  
  
  


奇巴納異常的安靜。

這讓丹帝非常、非常不自在。

「我說錯了什麼嗎？」他問。

「 _ 沒。 _ 」奇巴納回答。「 _ 我沒事，真的，所以拜託你他媽的別替我擔心。我很好。 _ 」

  
  


聽起來一點也不好。一點也不。但丹帝把這想法收在內心。

「好吧⋯⋯你今天有什麼計畫？」他換了個話題問。

「 _ 沒什麼。晚點倒是要和聶梓見面。 _ 」

丹帝皺眉，然後搖搖頭。

不。他沒有任何理由感到⋯⋯嫉妒。

「等等，你今天不是有道館的事情嗎？」他問，有些疑惑。

「 _ 我今天心情上不太想去。我找人代替我處理了。 _ 」奇巴納解釋。

這讓丹帝更加擔憂。絕對出了什麼問題。但他卻什麼也不能說。因為奇巴納會為此生氣。然而丹帝也不是完全的傻子。他看得出奇巴納變得不負責任，甚至到了有些愚蠢的地步。他不只是把空閒時間花在到處約炮這件事上，現在他連上班的時間都願意犧牲。

「所以，你今天基本上都要把時間花在⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」

「 _ 打炮？基本上，對。我等等可以傳些圖片給你。聶梓的也想要嗎？ _ 」奇巴納隨意地問。

丹帝咬咬牙。

「不用，謝謝。我、我該走了，錦標賽快開始了，在那之前也還有訪談。」

「 _ 那你好好去玩吧，美少女。 _ 」

  
  


丹帝掛了電話。坐在床上，他深深嘆了一口氣。他盯著手中的洛托姆手機。 _ 不， _ 他沒有感到嫉妒。除了想和奇巴納打砲以外，對奇巴納持有其他更多的感情沒有意義。毫無意義。

因為這是事實。

這不是和他一起長大的奇巴納。

這是個完全不同的人。

不是他所愛的，也不是他以前所愛的。

他記憶中的奇巴納充滿了能量，只在乎著他的寶可夢和他永不敗的對戰——和丹帝對戰的除外——他記得他的雙眸像是黑暗中燃起的火焰，每當談起為什麼龍系寶可夢是頂級的寶可夢時，他的笑容總像陽光那樣燦爛。

他記得在他們還小的時候，奇巴納是他們之中第一個完成所有道館挑戰的，甚至早在丹帝和索妮亞之前。當時的奇巴納充滿了抱負和理想。他曾經有夢想，比其他人都還遠大的夢想。

而不只一次，丹帝覺得很過意不去，因為他覺得毀了奇巴納的夢想的正是自己。而現在感覺⋯⋯什麼也不剩了。

  
  


他困惑地眨了眨眼睛。不知何時，他發現自己哭了。

他快速的擦乾眼淚。搖搖頭，他學著自己在重要的對戰前的習慣，用雙手拍打自己的臉頰使自己清醒。他必須要停止這些思想。

從床上站起，他抓起了背包。瞟了一眼鏡中的自己，確定他已準備好可以出門，並且他剛剛哭了的事情不會被他人發現。

阿羅拉的錦標賽正等著他的蒞臨。

  
  


* * *

  
  


奇巴納在前往聶梓家的途中。他弄了些偽裝掩飾自己，因為聶梓討厭任何八卦傳言，而他自己也不希望大家開始討論他和聶梓兩人是否在交往。

他抵達後按下門鈴，陷入自己的思緒裡卻也同時什麼都沒在思考。

樓上的聶梓按了個按鈕後，奇巴納面前的自動門自動開啟。聶梓住在這棟看起來近兩年內就會倒塌的公寓的二樓。但奇巴納並不在乎這些，選擇住在這是聶梓自己的選擇。

他走上樓。聶梓已在門口等候。

「嘿。」奇巴納打了聲招呼。他恨自己怎麼聽起來這麼的⋯⋯脆弱。

「天啊。你看起來像是剛被分手。」聶梓點評到。一如往常的，他抽著煙。評論歸評論，他還是為奇巴納開了門讓他進入。

「操你媽的閉嘴。」奇巴納低吼，馬上回到了平時的自己。

「這還比較像樣。」聶梓嘀咕。

奇巴納走進門，將他的外套丟在廚房台上。他並不想多解釋些什麼，他現在心情很糟。但他也不是個該死的混蛋，所以他還是給聶梓發了個警告。

「我現在狀態不是很好。」他解釋。「但我也沒辦法專注於其他事情上，我需要發洩。所以如果你不想在我現在這狀態下操我，我會尊重你的選擇。」

  
  


聶梓有些好奇的偏了偏頭，吐出一口煙。

「你在替我著想。我很感激。為什麼你心情會這麼糟？」他問。

「這不關你的事。」奇巴納回。

聶梓沈默了足足三十秒，使得奇巴納感到很不自在。他討厭聶梓看起來總是這麼的⋯⋯有自信。他永遠知道自己在說什麼，也不會收回任何字句。更甚的是，他似乎總是可以讀出奇巴納在想什麼。好似他比奇巴納自己還要更了解他。

  
  


「我看到你最近發文比往常更頻繁。你幾乎無時無刻都在線上。」聶梓說。他走進一步，然後——很不像他的——把奇巴納推到廚房流理臺邊。

奇巴納呼出一口氣，身體向聶梓碰觸靠攏。

「然後？」他問，語氣有點厭煩。

「太多了。你花太多時間在這些上面。」

奇巴納自己也知道。他知道聶梓是對的，他說的是實話，可是媽的，他並不想聽到這些。

「 _ 你 _ 則是花太多時間在追蹤我的帳號，而不是在實際幹我上。」他回答，並把聶梓拉入一個吻讓他閉嘴。

那一吻狂野、混亂、也無比情色。奇巴納可以感到自己開始覺得興奮，而馬上的，他想要更多更多。和聶梓接吻總會讓他覺得這邪惡系的道館館主站在上風，不論奇巴納多麽努力的想取得支配權。

  
  


「你這次還會想著丹帝嗎？」聶梓問，把每一字的熱氣都吐在奇巴納的嘴唇上。

「不會。」奇巴納回的有些快。「我不會。」

「很好。我相信你說的。」

他們花了好一段時間單純的熱吻，直到聶梓抽離了並用手勢引領奇巴納到他臥室。聶梓跟在奇巴納身後將門關上，隨意地靠著門命令奇巴納把衣服全脫了。

光是想著自己該怎麼好好表演個脫衣秀給聶梓看就讓奇巴納足夠興奮。天殺的，他愛死了別人的注視，愛死了聶梓雙眸裡透出的飢渴，愛死了自己被 _ 渴望 _ 的感覺。這是讓他最性奮的點。 _ 沒有人 _ 能夠抗拒他的誘惑。

所以當然的，他像個乖孩子一樣開始表演脫衣。

「希望你看得滿意。」奇巴納笑著說。

「那要看你拿出多少誠意。」聶梓回答。他看起來像平時一樣疲憊，雙手交叉於胸前盯著奇巴納看，彷彿要把他一口吞入好好品嚐一番。

奇巴納舔了舔嘴唇，開始緩慢的脫衣。動作非常地慢。在解開上衣時他像個婊子一樣擺著腰臀，在解開皮帶時露出了像騷貨一樣的表情看向聶梓。他知道聶梓在做愛時習慣穿著衣服，而他 _ 愛 _ 極了這個習慣。這個操作充滿了支配感，而他非常吃這一套。

「你知道嗎。」聶梓說。「今天我想在你脖子上套上項圈。」

「喔是嗎？」奇巴納問。「有好看的嗎？」

「當然。」

聶梓走了幾步，打開了一整櫃的綁束皮帶、貼頸項鍊、長筒絲襪和其他滿溢著情色的配件。

「啊，把這個也穿上。」他說，並將一個有很鉚釘和尖頭的束具丟給奇巴納。此刻的奇巴納仍穿著四角褲。

「這要穿上也太複雜了點。」他說，並歪了頭。「但如果你幫我，那就沒問題。」

  
  


「到床上。」聶梓說，而奇巴納也很快地遵照指示。

聶梓選了個黑色蕾絲邊的長筒絲襪來搭配。走向床邊，他皺了下眉頭眼神也變得尖銳，暗示奇巴納是時候該把他那看起來有點醜陋的四角褲脫了。奇巴納笑了笑，但還是收到聶梓用眼神傳來的訊息並把四角褲給脫了，隨手丟到床邊的地板上。

接下的幾分鐘顯得十分淫靡卻有些尷尬。

他們兩個都很沈默，非常沈默。聶梓把奇巴納打扮得像個娃娃一樣，小心謹慎地把束具的扣環一個個扣上。即使聶梓除了幫奇巴納穿戴這些配件以外沒有任何多餘的小動作，奇巴納還是感到自己下體已經硬了。

「非常漂亮。」聶梓在一切都穿戴整齊後低聲呢喃。

奇巴納有些顫抖的吐了氣。

「我需要照片。給我幾分鐘。」他說，而洛托姆已經飛向他。

聶梓不太高興的皺了眉，卻也沒說什麼。

奇巴納只有讓洛托姆拍了幾張照片，卻都是高質量的。他看到了螢幕上的自己，差點都可以射了。他真他媽的好看。

「你好了沒？」聶梓問。

奇巴納點點頭，沒說話。

「很好。我要操你的嘴。」

陳述句而不是疑問句。

奇巴納的呼吸變得沈重。項圈很緊的貼在他的脖頸上，好像有人正勒在他。他躺在背上，聶梓移到了奇巴納的上方，輕輕的吻了他一下，然後移開了——他跪到奇巴納旁邊解開褲頭。釋放出自己的陰莖後，對方幾乎是流著口水渴望著，張嘴等待被使用。

聶梓改變了主意，決定換個姿勢。

他又再次移動，這次直接在奇巴納正臉上方跪著。奇巴納不自禁地抖了抖。這該死的刺激。

  
  


聶梓也沒浪費時間，直接把屌塞入奇巴納大張、自願等候的嘴裡。他也沒有浪費多餘時間，直接開始抽插。奇巴納眼珠不受控的往上翻，含著聶梓的屌呻吟著，因快感而全身顫慄。聶梓低聲罵了句。

如果說聶梓沒有感到一絲煩躁的話，那麼他在欺騙自己。

奇巴納表現得比往常還要更像個賤貨。他太輕易的就接受聶梓的行為。

可他怎麼可能抵抗，當奇巴納的舌頭積極的摩擦著他的性器，當對方那麼容易的就把他整根兇器含入？

  
  


當聶梓決定停下時，奇巴納仍全身顫抖著，毫無理智的放蕩呻吟。

「啊——操，聶梓，操我，拜託，求你——！」他放蕩的吼著，明顯地露出自己急迫的慾望。

「不如你多練練你的耐心？」聶梓低聲咆哮，用親吻讓奇巴納閉上嘴巴，並享受著在對方口腔裡嚐到自己的味道。

他注意到奇巴納看起來有點⋯⋯分神。而這使他無比的暴躁。

「你沒有想著我。」他說。

  
  


奇巴納很沉的呼吸著。

「我——操，閉嘴，幹我就對了，拜託。」他低吟，咬咬牙。

聶梓眼睛縮了縮。他不喜歡這個情況。一點也不。

「或許我該停下。或是你該死的和我坦言你到底怎麼了。」他說。

奇巴納根本不敢看他。

「我什麼事也沒有。」他嘶吼，很明顯的生氣了。「操我就是了！」

當聶梓沒有馬上行動時，奇巴納徹底暴怒了。他坐起身將聶梓反身壓在身下，而聶梓很顯然的沒料到這事情的發展。奇巴納剛使用自己的肛門在對方的屌上磨蹭，準備好在下一秒就直接坐下貫穿自己的後庭。

「奇—奇巴納，停下。」聶梓說，很清楚的表示出了警告。

奇巴納畏縮了。

「為什麼？為什麼要我停下？」

「你現在的表現很 _ 奇怪 _ 而且你自己也知道。」聶梓因為事態突來的轉變有些喘不過氣的說。「你操他媽的怎麼了？不要再裝作你什麼都沒事一樣。我不會幹一個情緒崩潰的人。」

「我操他媽的很好！」奇巴納威脅性的將字句從牙縫裡吐出。

但他一點也不好，他自己知道。他只是在耍固執。

  
  


「你會停下。現在。我會自己照顧自己。下去。」聶梓命令道。

而奇巴納也懂的在聶梓嚴肅時不刻意去違背他。不受控的抖動著，他從聶梓身上移開，突然間整個人和心態都陷入了泥濘。所有事情都開始在他身上坍崩，一切的一切壓垮著他。那些被他封鎖的事情，那些他再也不想想起的事情。

「抱、抱歉。」他勉強的從喉嚨發聲。

聶梓沒有回答。他反倒是開始把那些漂亮的配件從奇巴納身上一一摘下。當那一件一件從自己身上離去時，奇巴納覺得自己也跟著越來越脆弱。

直到他把自己捲成一團，安靜的讓眼淚流下。


	8. 第八章

直到昨天以前，奇巴納只單純的把聶梓當作一個炮友看待。但他現在清楚意識到，聶梓真是一位實在的朋友。他以前根本不曾發現這件事。

聶梓靜靜的陪在他身邊，直到他停止了哭泣並能冷靜下來回答一些問題。不過，許多的問題他也無法回應，因為他自己根本不知道答案。他不知道自己到底怎麼了，為什麼他會如此反應。為什麼他無時無刻都燃燒著怒意。為什麼他他媽的永遠性慾高漲，程度嚴重到他的身體開始吃不消。在他來這以前，他已經用各式各樣的玩具操開自己——僅僅是為了 _準備_ ——但他完全做過頭了，以至於現在他後面十分痠痛。

而他 _還是_ 想要更多。

他不知道為什麼。

聶梓並不是一個情緒激動的人，但他很擅於了解他人的想法。奇巴納常常因此感到些厭煩，聶梓似乎很瞭解他，而自己卻對聶梓一無所知。

「聽起來你確實有一些性愛成癮的問題。再加上你的暴躁傾向。你自己也明白，對吧？」聶梓問。他此時正躺在奇巴納身邊，而奇巴納則是把頭轉向另一邊，避開了與聶梓的對視。當然在剛剛哪場慘不忍睹的謬戲後，奇巴納至少有穿上四角褲，而他現在也躲在被窩裡。

「我知道。」奇巴納有些沙啞的說。他剛剛哭了很久。這對他來說挺意外的，因為他很少哭。他滿確定他上次哭，是在很多年前的一個喪禮上。

「但不只是這樣。你知道很多有精神問題的人會有自殘行為，對吧？」聶梓繼續說。

奇巴納眨了眨眼。

「但我沒——」

「你有。用你自己的方法。你在嘗試著透過性愛去傷害自己。用欲求不滿的假象去包裝他。但性愛應當是安全的。可你在做的卻一點也不安全。」聶梓在說這段話的時候看向奇巴納，可對方仍不願轉過身面對他。他很明顯的有些尷尬害羞，而聶梓也不怪他。

「我到底怎麼會變成這樣⋯⋯？」奇巴納小聲的問。

「有很多可能的原因。但我不是諮商師，奇巴納。」

「你的意思是我他媽的需要個 _諮商師_ ？」

聶梓嘆了口氣。

「我就是這個意思，而我也知道你會有這反應。」

奇巴納全身緊繃。他用力的咽了口水。心理諮商？認真的？不。他不需要這爛東西。他能和諮商師說些什麼？ 他自己根本不知道自己哪裡有問題，他又如何知道要怎麼去解釋？

「我知道你在想什麼。」聶梓說。「但心理諮商真沒那麼糟。我自己也經歷過。」

「 _你？_ 」奇巴納問，徹徹底底地感到困惑。「為什麼？」

「焦慮症。」聶梓很平淡地回答。

奇巴納沒有預期聶梓會坦承這麼私人的事情。

「大概是我在瑪俐的年紀時開始的。當時嚴重到我退出了我的道館挑戰。我沒辦法去承受外界投射的注目。但有很多的贊助者對身為訓練家的我感興趣，當中有些覺得我會成為一個很好的道館館主。這聽起來像夢想，可是對我的焦慮症來說，這聽起來更像是惡夢⋯⋯」

雙眼大睜，奇巴納仍然背對著聶梓，卻聽得非常認真。

「最後，」聶梓說，「我開始去看諮商師。我還是有機會可以成為道館館主。尖釘鎮的前任道館館主主動指導我。但我還是得想辦法克服我的焦慮症問題。所以我後來才開始唱歌表演。我逼我自己要站在台上去直面我的恐懼。這方法不是對每個人都行得通，但我成功了。」

他們兩人都陷入了沈默。直到奇巴納決定開口。

「你害怕注目，我卻如此需要它，還挺諷刺的哈哈。」奇巴納安靜地說。

「然而，或許我們是一樣的。只是結果不同。」聶梓說。

「怎麼說？」奇巴納問。

此時此刻他已經完全冷靜了下來，也很感激聶梓很單純的陪在他身邊。

「我焦慮症的根本問題是，我一直覺得我自己不夠好，不應該受到大家的注目。雖然我不是什麼諮商師，但你渴望注目渴望到像是你需要空氣才能呼吸一樣，這挺奇怪的。或許你曾經有甚麼造成你精神創傷的事件，只是你自己沒有意識到。造成你覺得自己不值得。」

  
  


奇巴納感覺到自己心裡有什麼⋯⋯破碎了。

像是某種守著他的心的隱形堅壁。

那堅壁正很緩慢但持續的迸出裂痕，而突然的，他開始無比害怕那道牆會就此碎裂。有什麼藏在這面牆裡，而他並不想去面對。那是他不想去承認的東西。

「你還好嗎？」聶梓問，打斷了奇巴納的思緒。

「不。」奇巴納回，頭一次誠實地回。

又過了幾分鐘的沈默，兩人都沒說什麼。直到聶梓起身去脫衣服，只留下四角褲，並關了燈躺回床上。幸好床足夠大讓兩個人能夠分開睡。奇巴納現在並不想要任何人靠近他。

「需要什麼就把我叫起來。待多久都可以。」聶梓說。

奇巴納咬咬牙。

操，他不會因為不習慣這樣的⋯⋯善意就再次落淚。

「謝謝⋯⋯」

  
  


* * *

  
  


奇巴納已經很久很久沒有陷入如此奇怪的情緒當中。

他還沒想好他下一步該往哪走。在聶梓家的那晚之後，他忽略了所有丹帝的來電。而當然，丹帝不斷地逼問他到底為什麼不接電話。這可以從他留給奇巴納的訊息裡看出。

但現在，他需要一點獨處的時間，還有一些思考的時間。

另外，他也他媽的需要一些時間嘗試克制自己的慾望，不要每幾小時就想打手槍。這，他必須承認，真的很難。

  
  


他回到了拳關市。拳關市正下著雨，街道冷清，但他不是糖做的，所以在這飄著雨的週日出去慢跑正好不過。他也有一陣子沒這麼做了。以前他很常慢跑，但過去幾個月他有些頹廢。不僅是沒有維持運動習慣。

他沒有好好的吃三餐。

他沒有和朋友們見面。

他也沒有訓練他的寶可夢。

而一直到現在，他才終於願意承認自己有些問題。

但他究竟該如何走出這個圈套？

他的思緒像是頭頂上罩著整座城市的烏雲。

  
  


「 _造成你覺得自己不值得。_ 」

  
  


他咬咬牙，在他意識過來之前，他的步伐加快了。

他不想要想這些。

不想要想這麼多年都活在丹帝的陰影之下。不想要想他兒時想成為冠軍的夢想。不想要想當時他收到邀請擔任迦勒爾地區第八道館館主時，他曾想拒絕。

他不自禁顫慄，但仍然在雨中持續奔跑。或許他會感冒。感冒了就有理由不接丹帝的來電。

  
  


「 _我好開心！你還是我最棒的勁敵！_ 」

他的勁敵⋯⋯

真的，嗎？

他沒辦法打敗他，不論他多麽努力。而即便他非常不想去承認這點，他開始放棄了。他的熱情正逐漸熄滅。他沒辦法跟上丹帝的腳步。事到如今，會有其他人比奇巴納先一步打倒冠軍。而這一想法仍會勾起他胸前的一絲疼痛。他雙眼正燒著，可他該死的才不會再次哭泣。

他感覺到腰處傳來一刺痛感，可是他不想停止跑步。跑步的感覺很舒服、身體虛脫的感覺很棒。這感覺彷彿能清理掉他腦中的繁雜思緒。

  
  


「 _嘿，巴納⋯⋯如果⋯⋯我們當中一個人當上了冠軍，我們還是朋友，對嗎？_ 」

他突然感到一股窒息感。

「 _哈？當然！而且又不是說就沒有下個冠軍杯了！_ 」

  
  


對。有下一個。

又一個。

再一個⋯⋯

奇巴納發出了一哀痛的鼻聲。身體兩側腰處的拉傷感越來越強烈。他沒辦法好好呼吸了。停下了腳步，他靠在牆邊，一邊喘著氣一邊望向天空。所有的一切都在喧囂著疼痛，但他此刻需要這樣的疼。

也不是說他完全不知道問題在哪。

只是他自己不願承認罷了。

  
  


_我不值得擁有你的愛。_

  
  


* * *

  
  


在世界的另一端的丹帝也陷入了苦惱，但他用他面對媒體粉絲的燦爛笑容隱藏住了。為了慶祝錦標賽的得獎者，主辦單位辦了個盛大的派對。

而冠軍當然是丹帝。

也不是說阿羅拉的四天王和其他的訓練家不夠強——他當時也陷入了苦戰才獲勝，尤其是岩石系的麗姿。那著實是一場激烈的對戰。但最後，丹帝證明了他才是當中最強的。

他從沒注意過，但即便在離家鄉這麼遠的地區，他還是有粉絲。而現在大概又更多了。

他正穿著洛茲為他挑選的一套華麗高貴的黑色禮服。他不是很確定自己喜不喜歡這套服裝，但他也不太在乎。他從來就不是個時尚的人。他對鏡頭笑了笑，後又轉頭愉快地和四天王之一的卡希麗對談。他們正討論著一些對戰策略。

但很明顯的，他的思緒在其他地方。

為什麼奇巴納一直不接電話？發生什麼了嗎？是不是丹帝又說錯了什麼？

而當他在此替對方擔憂時，他腦中同時有個小聲音不斷地質問他——

_為什麼你要在乎？他又不在乎你。_

他希望奇巴納在乎自己嗎？

「噢，不好意思——我很享受我們現在的對話，但我必須過去和我朋友打個招呼。」卡希麗突然說到，而雖然丹帝也對她的隊伍組成很感興趣——靈活運用些當地的特有物件，他挺慶幸自己再次有機會偷看一下自己手機。

「當然！我們晚點再聊！」他笑著說。她對他揮了揮手，消失在人群中。

丹帝伸手進口袋掏出了手機。

奇巴納還是沒有回。

「丹帝，請別無時無刻都看著你的手機。」他突然聽到背後有個聲音傳來。

他很清楚這聲音的主人是誰，所以他連頭都沒轉。

「你就不能好好享受派對嗎？」洛茲說。「你這樣置身事外，對你形象很不好。」

「嗯，抱歉。你需要什麼嗎？」丹帝問，很明顯地感到厭煩，但仍禮貌性的試著藏住。

洛茲微微皺眉。

「沒有。但我希望你把握機會多認識人、多交流。這對我們兩個來說都很重要。我也想要把你介紹給庫庫伊博士認識，他等等馬上就到了。」

洛茲一直以來唯一關心的就是生意，而丹帝則對此毫不在乎。這不是他所想要的生活。是的，他想要參與寶可夢對戰，而這次的錦標賽也確實非常、非常精彩。但他對於這種正式場合已感到疲倦，對於和他沒有好感的人交際應酬已感到厭煩、對於明明就心不在焉卻還是要時時刻刻保持著友善的形象感到心力交瘁。

  
  


「當然。抱歉我分心了。」他說。他努力讓自己聽起來足夠誠懇，只願洛茲會就此放他一人獨處。

洛茲嘆氣。

「你最近顯得心煩意亂，而我不怎麼高興。你到底在想些什麼，丹帝？」

「沒什麼。」丹帝說謊。

他有非常充分的理由不能把奇巴納的事告訴洛茲。

洛茲露出了一擔憂的面孔，但丹帝知道他擔憂的只是自己的形象和企業。而可悲的是，丹帝佔了很大一部分。洛茲其實根本不關心他，即便他很喜歡假裝做作。

「別讓這成為習慣。」洛茲說，然後笑了一下。那笑容讓丹帝感到很不自在，彷彿洛茲正透視著自己。

但他沒有做錯事。

說到底，他和奇巴納並沒有在交往。

「我不會。」


	9. 第九章

奇巴納終於還是回覆了丹帝，騙他說自己生病了。他甚至避免上線，這樣就不會被丹帝抓包。

今天是丹帝出差回來的日子。

他直到剛剛才知道丹帝贏下了錦標賽，但他並不驚訝。他當然為此高興，而他也知道他這樣的反應有點荒謬。過去幾個月甚至是幾年裡，他擊敗丹帝的機會不停的在下降，以至於如果有人搶先他打敗冠軍，他也沒什麼好怨的。

現在是他在拳關市道館訓練的中途休息時間。他的寶可夢隊伍目前還不在最佳狀態，但離下次道館挑戰還有一段時間。他此時正在大廳裡和丹帝傳訊息。

—丹帝—

_ 我很擔心。下次至少該馬上和我說。 _

—奇巴納—

_ 嗯，抱歉。你回來了嗎？ _

—丹帝—

_ 對，正在收拾行李。等等去酒吧喝一杯？ _

  
  


奇巴納猶豫了。去喝一杯幾乎可以保證他們之後會打一炮。雖然他沒有比打一炮還要更渴望的事情了，但他不確定以他現在混沌的狀態，這是不是當下最佳的抉擇。

在他可以打回覆之前，他注意到道館的門開啟了。他有些訝異地看到理事長洛茲本人走進來，對他揮揮手還面帶微笑。

奇巴納困惑的偏了偏頭，但仍然起身去迎接。洛茲並不常拜訪他。甚至，他根本不記得上次洛茲在此現身是什麼時候。

「先生您好。真稀奇啊。」他說。他和洛茲握了握手，即便他多麽討厭這種禮節俗套。

「嗨奇巴納。最近如何？我剛剛在找你時被告知你正忙於訓練。不愧是我們最強的道館館主。」洛茲說。

奇巴納有些好笑的哈哈兩聲。

他已有一段陣子沒好好訓練了，還真是諷刺啊。

「嗯，我得做好我的工作。我最近很好，謝謝你的關心。我能幫您什麼忙嗎？」

洛茲有幾妙的沈默，然後微笑著說：「我今天來找你是比較私人的事情。方便借一步到其他地方說話嗎？」

什麼？

私人的事情？

奇巴納感到無比的疑惑。而且他有種不祥的預感。這樣聽起來洛茲帶來的不是什麼好消息。到底是什麼事？

「呃⋯⋯當然。」奇巴納說。「貴賓室方便嗎？」

「當然。你帶路吧。」

途中奇巴納越發越緊張。他該死的對於洛茲想要什麼，或是有什麼壞消息完全沒頭緒。他不小心搞砸了什麼嗎？在他腦海中，他不斷的去分析思考他所有可能犯下的錯誤，可是他還是沒有任何結論。

心臟激烈的在胸腔裡搏動，他努力保持著平時歡樂自在的表象，那感覺卻越來越虛偽陌生。

貴賓室的自動門關閉，奇巴納禮貌的示意洛茲坐下。

「所以，是什麼事情？」奇巴納問，努力的讓自己的語調不露出任何破綻與軟弱。

洛茲向後靠向椅背，翹起腳。

「是丹帝。我最近有點擔心他。他常常分神，而且沒有盡好他的職責。」他說。

奇巴納眨了眨眼。他現在 _ 更加 _ 困惑了。

「這和我有什麼關係？」他問。

但他對於這對話的發展有非常不好的預感。洛茲突然顯得不那麼像是個不講理的瘋子。

「有很大的關係，看起來。」洛茲繼續說，頭歪向一邊。「你在網路上有些非常引人注意的經歷，奇巴納。」

要完全不露出任何反應對奇巴納來說太難了。他很努力的讓自己不要畏縮，但洛茲還是注意到了他全身僵直、雙瞳微張的反應。

奇巴納試著故作鎮定的瞞混過去。

「哈哈，我確實有比丹帝多三倍的追蹤者，所以對，我想這確實引人注意。」

洛茲笑了。

「我們倆都知道這不是我所指的。」

奇巴納感覺到自己的血液都冷卻了。

洛茲操他媽的怎麼知道的？

「完全不知道你在講什麼，先生。」他還是努力去裝出自己的無知，維持著自己歡快隨和的面具。

這已演變成一場貓捉老鼠的遊戲，只是奇巴納不覺得自己是那隻貓。但洛茲沒有任何證據。他 _ 不可能 _ 有任何證據。奇巴納從來沒有在那些⋯⋯極有風險的帳號上露出自己的臉。他不可能——

「你和丹帝在我們在阿羅拉的期間很頻繁的視訊。」

_ 操。 _

「什麼？」奇巴納說，但他的聲音違背了他，讓他顯得脆弱。

「別再裝作你什麼都不知道。我都看到了，而且我有一切的證據。」洛茲冷靜地解釋著，彷彿他所講的內容僅僅是今天的天氣。

奇巴納只是瞪著對方看。該死的洛茲竟然 _ 監視 _ 丹帝？所以他才發現他們那些電話性交的小情趣？成千上萬個思緒同時飄過他的腦海。他想起了他們在電話中做過的林林總總。他也記得丹帝看過他的直播。

「先生——洛茲，我——」

「離丹帝遠一點。」洛茲打斷他。「這是我唯一要求。」

洛茲才剛說完，奇巴納馬上感覺到他的血液沸騰，而下一秒，他的禮貌全消失了。

「你 _ 他媽的 _ 覺得自己在做什麼？你監視丹帝？他的交友關係關你屁事。」他低聲地說，憤怒地皺眉。

洛茲笑了。

「啊，這真新奇。難得看到你卸下你那愚蠢的友善偽裝。事實是，丹帝的人際關係 _ 是 _ 我的事。實際意義上的。」他說。「而我希望丹帝不要為了某個兩腿夾不緊的 _ 賤貨 _ 而違反合約。」

奇巴納的眼珠在對方強調「賤貨」兩個字的時候縮了縮。

他慢慢吐一口氣。

「操你媽的變態。」他說。「你這樣控制丹帝到底有什麼目的？」

「丹帝，」洛茲回答。「是迦勒爾地區最耀眼的一顆星。他是無法被擊敗、無法碰觸的。而他會一直保持如此。就像是娛樂圈裡那些受歡迎的明星一樣，人們會希望他們有機會可以和他們在一起。因為他們都是單身，所以他們可能會考慮和粉絲交往。而我的職責就是從中賺取盈利。」

奇巴納此刻全身都在顫抖。

因為純粹的憤怒而顫抖。

這該死的混帳居然敢這樣指使著丹帝。他他媽的竟然敢把丹帝像個物品一樣對待，他怎麼敢——

他咬咬牙。

「丹帝和我並沒有在交往。我們只是互相約炮，僅此而已。」

但為什麼這句話聽起來這麼⋯⋯不對勁？

「我知道。但就像我說的，這已經使他分心，而我寧願丹帝不要愛上其他人——更不要說愛上像 _ 你 _ 這樣的人。」洛茲說道。他起身，把該講的話都講完了。

奇巴納不屑的哼聲。

「你真他媽的討厭我，是吧？」他問。

「我對你很失望，奇巴納。」洛茲說。「沒有預期你會做⋯⋯某些事。再提醒一次——離丹帝遠一點，否則你會後悔。」

他很清楚他話裡的意思。

洛茲手上握有證據，而他似乎也一點都不會對毀壞奇巴納整個職業生涯感到遲疑不忍。

現在問題是，奇巴納有多在乎自己的職業生涯。

「我說的夠明白嗎？」洛茲問，準備離開。

「非常。」

奇巴納的語氣滿溢著憎恨。

洛茲沒多說什麼，直接離去。

仍然顫抖著，奇巴納狠狠吐著氣，用雙手遮住了自己的臉。他操他媽的想放肆嘶吼。想讓心底的怒意全喧囂爆發，這些他不想要的情緒，全部傾盆而出。把一切透過咆哮發洩解脫，回到單純的奇巴納，那個受人愛戴的拳關市道館館主。什麼也不多，什麼也不少。

他的手機震動了。

—丹帝—

_ 嘿，我行李整理好了。所以我們要見面嗎？ _

  
  


奇巴納皺起眉頭。

_ 操你媽的洛茲。 _

  
  


—奇巴納—

_ 要找樂子來我家就好，何必要去其他地方呢？ _

  
  


* * *

  
  


丹帝還要兩小時才會到奇巴納家，因為他想要先洗澡再和噴火龍一起飛往拳關市。

這時間足夠奇巴納在他的客房裡設置一場直播。他習慣用客房，因為主臥裡太多他的個人物品，很可能會讓人查到自己的身份。

奇巴納在直播裡從沒講過話，因為他擔心會有人透過他講話的方式認出他。只有和他打過炮的人才能透過他的呻吟聲辨識他本人。

現在有116人正在觀看。而這數字也不斷的攀升。光是想到這些陌生人都為了看他而點進頻道，奇巴納就興奮地舔舔嘴唇。天殺的，他 _ 愛 _ 死這些注目。他一點也不在乎這些人是誰。理論上，他也不需要賺他們的錢。但透過打手槍或是操自己屁眼而拿到錢實在是非常火辣。

  
  


洛托姆正錄著他的身軀，很小心地不讓臉入鏡。同時間，奇巴納正用一台筆記型電腦看自己頻道聊天室的內容。有時，他也會親自打字傳訊息。像是現在。

_ 童貞殺手(@VirginKiller) _

_ 大家晚安⋯⋯我今天有個新的按摩棒，迫不及待的想試～ _

  
  


露出一燦爛的笑容，他像是深吸一口新鮮空氣般吸取著聊天室裡的反應。他的網路名並沒有多特別——只是剛好他的頭貼是他穿著這類型的毛衣，所以他就這麼決定了。而且這個帳號名稱也無法暗示什麼，尤其是和他的真實身份毫無關係。

他又開始打字

_ 童貞殺手(@VirginKiller) _

_ 好好欣賞這場表演吧你們這群小賤貨 _

  
  


他身上僅穿著四角褲，而他開始緩慢的隔著布料搓揉自己的胯下。他放鬆的吐了一口氣。而毫不意外的，他的思緒馬上飄到了丹帝身上。他無法克制。他還是非常、非常想要他。在他的腦海中，他正像包裝禮物般把丹帝整個人捆起，為他戴上眼罩、戴上手銬。一想到如此⋯⋯可憐無助的冠軍，他的陰莖馬上充血勃起。

丹帝在趕來的路途中是不是正在看這頻道呢？他不禁想到，忍不住低吟。天殺的，他真的很想要丹帝看著他。

  
  


隨著下體越來越硬，奇巴納顫抖著呼氣，耐心的等候更多人贊助並在聊天室裡怒喊要他把四角褲脫下。他笑了——雖然沒人能看見，只是為了自己——終於把內褲脫了，把它扔向一邊。他的屌硬地堅挺，頂端可愛的抖動著乞求著大家注目。他舔了舔嘴。

接著他轉身，讓屁股對著鏡頭。他很快地用潤滑液沾滿手指，沒有浪費任何時間直接用兩根手指進入自己的後庭。他今天想嘗試的按摩棒是露璃娜送給他的驚喜禮物，而她本人現在也很可能正在觀看。她還附贈了一張可愛小卡，上面寫著她很想念他但是最近實在太忙了，所以決定送給他一點小樂子。

  
  


奇巴納很感激這樣的禮物。他真的、真的很喜歡。

他一邊用手指操他自己一邊呻吟，並又加了一根手指把自己肛門拉大讓觀眾們可以好好看清。同時用另外一隻手輕輕的套弄著他的性器。

  
  


_ 碧池飼育者(@BitchBreeder01) _

_ 操你自己快點 _ **_操死你_ **

  
  


_ 爸爸勒死我(@MaChokeMeDaddy) _

_ 我想看那個按摩棒！！！！！！ _

  
  


_ 丹帝的小騷貨(@LeonsWhore) _

_ 真是個好孩子 _

噢，他多麽喜歡看這些留言。

在他看到最後一個的帳號名稱時他不禁笑了。

他不會辜負觀眾們的期待，所以他秀出了他即將用來操自己的按摩棒。它的大小並不過分，他曾經用過更大些的——但那 _ 形狀 _ 實在是 _ ⋯⋯老天 _ 。那形狀像是跟操他媽巨無霸的 _ 舌頭 _ 。這是露璃娜幽默的暗示她想要舔他的肛門。

  
  


_ 爸爸勒死我(@MaChokeMeDaddy) _

_ 我、的、天、啊、我、也、想、要 _

  
  


_ 淫水流噴射(@AquaJetWet) _

_ 幹幹幹請把那東西桶入我騷逼 _

  
  


_ 極巨化大屌(@DynamaxedDick) _

_ 但得要先插入他美麗的騷穴 _

  
  


奇巴納的腰臀正在擺動。他還在用手指操著自己後庭——目前伸入了四根——而他無比的享受。接著他拔出手指，將按摩棒裹上一層潤滑液讓大家欣賞。他迫不及待的想要體驗這東西在自己體內的感覺。他將頂端抵在肛門口處，來回一次又一次摩挲著，讓那些追蹤者和自己都欲罷不能、越發急躁。

當他看到捐款額開始上升時，他慢慢的將按摩棒壓入體內。開啟震動的按鈕在按摩棒的底端，所以即便他把整根都塞入，他還是可以按到開關。而且天啊，那感覺實在是 _ 太美妙了 _ 。天殺的極樂。他一刻都等不下去——他必須現在馬上將震動開啟。而當他確實按下按鈕後，一急促的呻吟馬上從他嘴裡脫口而出。那震動強度操他媽的劇烈。在他同時用那根按摩棒操著自己一邊打手槍時，他的呼吸越來越不受控。他整個臉都埋入了被單裡，高翹著屁股對準鏡頭。很快的，他幾乎灘了一池的口水，沒有間隔的操著自己讓自己失神。

  
  


大聲的喧淫著，他勉勉強強稍微停下了動作，讓自己有空閒可以把震動程度再往上調一階。若不是他很習慣讓自己在高潮邊緣遊蕩，他當下馬上就能射出。他的嘴張的極開，舌頭甚至吐出了些，雙頰泛紅。他的龜頭正滴著前液。

他不知道究竟過了多少時間，他才讓自己射精。一急遽的嘶吼從他喉嚨裡發出，響徹了寂靜的房間。後庭仍夾著按摩棒，奇巴納開始磨蹭著床單讓自己達到高潮。

  
  


他花了足足十分鐘才從高潮的餘韻裡回神。

  
  


他用手示意洛托姆停止錄影。

操，剛才那實在是爽翻天。他現在有些虛脫，幾乎可以直接入眠，但當他看向牆上的時鐘時，他赫然想到丹帝很快就要到了。所以他發出了聲抱怨，然後起身去廁所沖澡。

門鈴響的時候，他剛把方才的凌亂整理完畢。他只穿上了四角褲，因為——反正丹帝來找他也只是為了一個原因。當然，他先透過貓眼確認站在門外的是丹帝才開了門。

  
  


他開了一小門縫，剛剛好足夠讓丹帝走進卻又不會讓鄰居瞥到只穿著內褲的自己。

「你提早到了。」奇巴納說。「我以為你——」

他沒有被允許繼續說下去。

丹帝狠力的將他推到門背上——順便很有效的把門也關上——並粗魯的抓了一撮奇巴納的頭髮，把他拉下接吻。奇巴納有些意外，但是是令人愉悅的驚喜。丹帝抓緊他的手強而有力，而奇巴納很喜歡被固定住無法隨意移動的感覺。他們激烈的伸舌辣吻直到丹帝先退後，沈重的喘著氣，他們倆的唇甚至還有一絲唾液相牽。

  
  


奇巴納注意到了丹帝深邃的眼神，而那幾乎足以讓他再次勃起。那眼神透露著最純粹的情慾，那金色的雙眸訴說著渴望。他的唇甚至因為剛剛的熱吻而有些泛紅。

「你看了嗎？」奇巴納問，雙手放在丹帝的腰上。

丹帝全身抖了抖，很明顯地透露出他真的、真的被勾出了最強烈的慾望。

  
  
  


_ 「嗯。」 _


	10. 第十章

這之間根本沒過 _ 那麼 _ 久。

丹帝去阿羅拉這趟出差應該不至於讓兩人一看到彼此就像飢渴的野獸般撲向對方，但他們還是如此了。

奇巴納最好有辦法在丹帝如此欲求不滿的眼神的注視下克制自己。丹帝的表情根本是在邀請奇巴納對他為所欲為，散發著「求你碰碰我」的暗語。

和奇巴納不同，丹帝確實很久沒有親密接觸了。丹帝不在的期間奇巴納有和其他人做過，但可以明顯感知丹帝並沒有。然而——奇巴納該死的罵了自己一聲——首先感到下體膨脹勃起的 _ 還是 _ 自己。

兩人都沒說話。他們持續的熱吻著，激情的交換著唾液，撫摸彼此，碰碰撞撞的試圖找到奇巴納的臥室。當他們終於到達目的地，奇巴納幾乎是把丹帝整個人扔到床上，且馬上爬上他頂方，將他壓入被子裡。兩人又來了一個長久的激吻，接著奇巴納開始下移到丹帝的脖頸處，先是舔遍他敏感的肌膚，然後開始吸吮，最後終於將他尖銳的虎牙刺進對方膚下，弄的丹帝渾身顫抖呻吟。

「好想念你甜美的聲音⋯⋯」奇巴納嘀咕，在繼續攻略丹帝的脖頸前舔了舔嘴唇。

「別—巴納，下面一點，不然我遮不住。」丹帝喘著氣說出。

奇巴納有一秒畏縮了。

對。萬一洛茲看到了怎麼辦？

「巴納？」

「閉嘴。」奇巴納低吼，再次吻了丹帝。丹帝發出了一輕柔、幾乎夢幻般的嘆氣，傾身貼上。

  
  


奇巴納正在猶豫。他在思考他到底該不該和丹帝提洛茲監視他的事情。他在思考他該不該問丹帝他合約裡有沒有限制他交往的條款。他確實有很多問題想問——

但不是現在。

「你穿得有些太多了。」奇巴納說，一隻手滑下丹帝的衣服裡。奇巴納自己在丹帝出現的時候，已經僅剩四角褲了。

  
  


「你沒有給我太多時間脫衣服。」丹帝回答，因為奇巴納正在玩弄他的乳頭而稍稍咬了唇。接著奇巴納的手往下滑到他的雙腿胯間，用力壓了壓。丹帝的內褲材質很薄，並不是可以拿來遮蓋勃起的設計。看著對方凸起來的那一塊，奇巴納覺得自己幾乎要流口水了。

丹帝把奇巴納向後推了推，好方便自己把內褲脫下。但在他有辦法摸到自己的褲頭前，奇巴納又整個人貼在他身上，將兩人的裸體緊貼在一起，親吻著他。丹帝很喜歡奇巴納溫熱的肌膚貼著自己的感覺，所以他沒有抱怨。

「你今天想怎麼玩？」奇巴納在丹帝嘴邊小聲的問。

丹帝吞了吞口水。

「我—我想幹你。」

奇巴納笑了。

「我也這麼想。你剛剛把我推向門的動作這麼說了。」

他的右手正撫摸著丹帝的胸膛，時不時輕飄飄的拂過對方的乳頭。他把其中一膝蓋頂到丹帝的兩腿間，讓冠軍臉頰泛紅。

「你⋯⋯不反對？」丹帝問。

「如果你繼續表現的像個小處男一樣的話，我 _ 會 _ 反對。」奇巴納回答，俯下身去吸吮丹帝的左乳。

  
  


丹帝正喘著氣，稍微在腿間的膝蓋上來回磨蹭。

  
  


奇巴納輕笑了聲。

「你這樣可沒辦法支配我。」

丹帝臉順間紅透了，往旁邊看。

「你可以試著不要那麼有威嚇力嗎？一次也好。」他抱怨。「你在那些影片和照片裡很不一樣，我只是⋯⋯」

「啊算了算了，閉嘴。」奇巴納打斷了他。「我來騎你。」

  
  


「什—」

  
  


丹帝的語句再次被打斷。這次是奇巴納狂烈地親吻著他，同時也把丹帝和他自己都脫得一乾二淨。丹帝的臉染上了一層美豔的暗紅。奇巴納舔了舔唇，用右手握住丹帝的陰莖，緩慢而有力的上下套弄。

「你看起來他媽的性感。幸好我剛才早就準備好了，對吧？我能夠輕鬆的把你吞入⋯⋯你很期待操我嗎？」奇巴納調戲著對方，而丹帝也抑制不了發出了低吟。

「嗯⋯⋯巴納⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」丹帝吐出。

「求我什麼？告訴我你這麼想要什麼，丹帝。」

丹帝咬咬牙。

接著他直直地望向奇巴納的雙眸。

「我想幹你。我想要我的屌插進你體內。我想要你騎我騎到我激烈的射精。」他說。奇巴納也笑了，刻意特別用力的摸了一下丹帝的陰莖，讓他在他的觸碰下嗚咽。

「不錯嘛。有在進步。」他說。

  
  


「閉—嗚—嘴⋯⋯！」

  
  


奇巴納只是笑了笑，伸手去拿床頭櫃的潤滑液。

「你他媽的真可愛。但你確實有根很大的屌，我想我會很喜歡。啊⋯⋯」

奇巴納在用屁股來回磨蹭丹帝的陰莖的同時，邊喘著氣邊呻吟。

「你喜歡這樣？」奇巴納低聲問。「想要我今晚當你的小婊子嗎？」

  
  


丹帝大聲的喧淫著，全身發抖，甚至拚命地抬高腰部。

「對⋯⋯對，巴納，快一點！」他幾乎是用吼的。

「啊。別這麼急，冠軍。」奇巴納說。「我想聽你 _ 求我 _ 。」

他開始更用力地磨蹭著，讓丹帝的陰莖在他的股間來回搏動。接著他開始同時玩弄丹帝的乳尖，輕柔的繞著凸起處畫著圓圈，然後小力的捏了捏。

「拜託——拜託，巴納，求你，如果你不——我會這樣直接射出——啊—！」

  
  


奇巴納笑了，稍微放慢速度。

「嗯，我們可不能容許那種事情發生，是吧？」他說。「但很抱歉，剛剛那請求也太敷衍了。你可以做得更好。」他把丹帝的屌握在手中，用慢到丹帝不可能射精的速度上下套弄。突然慢下來的速度讓丹帝咬咬牙。

「所以呢？」奇巴納問。

丹帝用力地吞嚥。

「拜託。」他呼出。「求你讓我操你，我想要感受你。我想要——啊——非常想要，我、我要瘋了，巴納，拜託⋯⋯！」

  
  


奇巴納已抵擋不了。他必須要馬上親他，熱情而激烈的親吻。

  
  


「這才是好孩子。」他在斷開吻後貼著對方的唇小聲說，然後他的手又再次摸向丹帝的性器，並且開始把對方性器慢慢用後庭吞入。

兩人都發出了呻吟聲。奇巴納全身顫抖著，緩速但堅定的向下坐入。當丹帝整根性器都沒入時，他露出笑容，接著馬上開始動。他會讓丹帝得到最淋漓盡致的享受，這是毋庸置疑的。而且也不是說他自己就沒在享受。丹帝的屌在他體內的感覺很棒，甚至他有些擔心自己會失控。

  
  
  


「巴—納，天啊，你感覺好棒—啊—！」丹帝凌亂的喊著，邀約似的挺起腰。

奇巴納很想要狠力又快速的騎，但他也想要讓丹帝持久一點，所以他稍微停下，慢慢的讓丹帝的陰莖挺入自己。

「啊～」奇巴納低吟。「開始有些 _ 不耐煩 _ 了嗎，嗯？」

「操你媽的閉嘴。」丹帝嘶吼——他真的受夠了奇巴納的調戲——於是他翻身改變了姿勢，開始用力又快速地操奇巴納。奇巴納大聲的喧淫著，眼球不自主地往後翻。這正是他所期待的。

  
  


「嗯——啊—用力點，丹帝， _ 操 _ ！」他乞求著，而丹帝也很好心的滿足了他，每一下都狠勁而深入的挺入他體內。

  
  


_ 老天爺啊。 _

_ 操我，用力操我—— _

_ 操到我腦漿迸出—— _

_ 丹帝——！ _

  
  


「丹帝！」他吶喊，這讓丹帝有些過於用力的咬了咬唇，伸手握緊奇巴納的性器開始套弄。

「你快射的時候——啊—和我說。」奇巴納說。丹帝只是點了點頭，低聲呼喊著他勁敵的名字。

  
  


「奇—巴納—啊⋯⋯操⋯⋯我要射了⋯⋯！」

奇巴納舔舔嘴，認真的直盯著丹帝。他包住了丹帝放在自己性器上的手，開始引領著對方的動作。

「和我一起。」他小聲地說。

  
  


那正是丹帝所需要的。那句話把丹帝推向了頂峰，像是一個他不得不遵循的命令。他發出一劇烈的咆哮，深深頂入奇巴納，激烈的抖動著並射入體內。奇巴納在感受到自己後面被丹帝溫熱的精液塞滿時扭動了一下，接著也跟著哭喊並射出，黏液沾滿了自己和丹帝的腹部。

沈重的喘著氣，丹帝緊緊地抱住奇巴納的身體，然後將兩人的唇輾壓成一體，饑渴地親著他。

奇巴納仍處在高潮的餘韻而有些失神，但他還是回應了對方的吻。當丹帝拉開，奇巴納用一帶有些困惑的朦朧眼神望著對方時，事情發生了。

「⋯⋯愛你⋯⋯。」

「什麼？」奇巴納問，整個人都僵住了。

  
  


_ 別。 _

_ 你不知道你在說什麼。 _

_ 別說了—— _

  
  


「我愛你。」丹帝復述，溫柔的撥弄奇巴納的幾根髮絲，接著又準備俯下身親他。

然而奇巴納即便身疲力盡，還是把他推開了。

丹帝一臉疑惑。

「巴納？」

「為什麼？」奇巴納問。

「為什麼⋯⋯什麼？」丹帝回問，不是很確定自己又做錯了什麼。

奇巴納咬咬牙。

「 _ 操你媽的為什麼要這麼說？ _ 」

  
  


* * *

  
  


同一天晚上，奇巴納幾乎沒有和丹帝再說過任何一句話。丹帝很急切地想要和他溝通，和他道歉，他甚至嘗試和奇巴納說他剛剛不是認真的。

但是都沒用。奇巴納什麼都聽不進。

  
  


也不完全是因為洛茲威脅了他。不，只不過是奇巴納自己並不想要。他不想要愛。他不需要。或許在幾年前他會很開心聽到丹帝對他說那幾個字，但是現在呢？

太晚了。

晚了好幾年。

大約一小時前，丹帝終於放棄並離開了，就像奇巴納請他做的那樣。不論他們這之前所做的一切可以稱作什麼，一切都毀於今日。如果丹帝能夠把那狗屎的幾個字留在自己心中，他們可以一直持續下去。

奇巴納打開了電視，但他沒有在看，他只是想要些背景噪音。他整個人靜不下來，在他的公寓上下跑動，試著尋找事情來做，卻一件也找不到。他已經做了清潔、換了床單、洗過碗盤——天殺的，他只是想要入睡！

  
  


為什麼，為什麼丹帝要把那句話說出口？

  
  


他感到很痛。操他媽的非常非常痛。他不知道為什麼。他不是該開心嗎？為丹帝愛著他而感到開心？為自己其實值得丹帝的愛而開心？但他並沒有，而這就是問題。丹帝值得更多更好的⋯⋯比起他這樣的賤貨還要好一百萬倍的。而且他也不能和他在一起。

他皺了皺眉頭，看向手機。如果他刪除了他所有的私人帳號呢？但他敢保證洛茲已經把一切證據都存好了，隨時準備公開。

他咬咬唇。

他到底在想什麼啊。

他不想要和丹帝在一起。絕對沒有。或許他幾年前曾經想要，但他已經厭倦了。厭倦了對丹帝懷抱他不值得擁有的愛慕之情。厭倦了在各方面都輸給對方。而且還不只是輸 _ 給 _ 他，更是 _ 輸掉他 _ ，緩慢卻無庸置疑的。

  
  
  


他的眼眶因想起16歲愛著丹帝的自己而燒了起來。16歲的自己夢想著有一天將打敗對方，而那一天將會是他告白的日子。但那一天一直沒有到來。

回想起他們小時候的約定，那個無論誰當上冠軍永遠都是朋友的約定，奇巴納的淚水開始泛出眼眶。現在他們既不是愛人也不是朋友。什麼也不剩了。

一想到會有其他人打敗丹帝，怒意便開始在他心裡張牙舞爪。霎時，他開始對著沙發上的枕頭尖叫，分貝大到他感覺到喉嚨開始發疼。他感到很不舒服、很疲憊。不想再去管任何事。顫抖著，他躺在沙發上，已經無法分辨他現在的感受究竟是絕望還是憤怒還是兩者皆是。

  
  


_ 丟掉它。 _

  
  


他的思緒飄向了遠方。

他再次回到16歲那年。

  
  


* * *

  
  


六年前。

所有人都在慶祝丹帝成功打敗奇巴納獲得連冠。這是第一次奇巴納因為輸了而有些小難過。他提早離開了派對。

但丹帝追了上來，即便所有的記者和攝影師都在找他。丹帝為了找他跑遍了宮門市，最終發現奇巴納站在摩天輪前仰望著。

「原來你在這。」丹帝說。「我到處在找你。」

奇巴納有些訝異，但他看起來也有些尷尬。

「嘿。」他說。「你不是該在派對嗎？」

「 _ 你 _ 不是該在派對嗎？」

奇巴納哈哈乾笑了兩聲。

「你贏了。」

「我不喜歡待在那。我不喜歡那些麻煩。我喜歡寶可夢對戰，不是這些社交活動。」丹帝解釋，在奇巴納身邊坐下。

奇巴納偏了偏頭。

「所以你寧願不當冠軍嗎？」

「有時候。」丹帝回答。「對。但不說了，我有個很酷的東西要給你。竹蘭親自給的！他大老遠從神奧跑來看——噢，你大概已經知道了，對不對？啊反正想看他給我什麼嗎？」

奇巴納勉強露出一微笑。

「好啊，我看看。」

丹帝從他口袋裡拿出的是個天殺的大師球。奇巴納嘴巴大張的瞪著它。

「這是真的？！喔我的天啊，丹帝——這——！」

  
  
  


他根本沒有機會繼續說下去，因為丹帝直接⋯⋯

_ 把它分成兩半。 _

他把其中一半遞給了奇巴納。

「我不想要。」丹帝小聲地說。「如果寶可夢連反抗自衛都不能就直接被抓到，那有什麼意義？但它還是一份挺酷的禮物。而且我知道你很崇拜竹蘭。所以這半給你。」

奇巴納仍然有些難以置信丹帝就這麼輕易的破壞了一如此貴重的禮物。

「你瘋了嗎？」他在足足一分鐘的消化後終於說出。

丹帝只是對他微微一笑，那笑容是如此的充滿愛意，如此的誠懇——根本沒可能不為此淪陷。

「或許吧。」

  
  


* * *

  
  


奇巴納幾乎是用跑的到他的書房，略過了那些他不想看到的滿排的亞軍獎盃，雙手顫抖著打開他書桌的上層抽屜。因為那東西就在那裡，沾滿了灰塵，仍然像多年前一樣不完整。

_ 丟掉它。 _

他拿起那半顆大師球握在手中。

_ 丟掉它。 _

他可以簡單的踩扁他。讓他完全破碎。也同時讓自己的感情完全破碎。

_ 動手！ _

但不論他在腦中想過多少不同摧毀它的方法，他就是做不到。這麼多年過去了，他還是動不了手。即便過了今天，他也做不到。他拿著那半顆球在手中轉了轉。所有一切仍然刺痛。而這愚蠢的東西並沒有讓事情更好。但他心中仍保有些希望。

那一不肯熄滅的小火苗。

  
  
  



	11. 第十一章

那天之後，奇巴納的狀態一直在走下坡，越來越糟。

非常糟糕。

他幾乎不再出門，他幾乎不再進食，他幾乎無時無刻都在嘔吐，而他——即便發生了這一切——仍然無法停止在鏡頭前面對著他的追蹤者們打手槍。他現在很痛苦的認知到自己的成癮問題，但他也極度害怕改變。任何的改變。

所以當聶梓和露璃娜登門拜訪時，他差點不想開門迎接。

「開門，笨蛋。」他聽到露璃娜的聲音從外頭傳來。「我們知道你在家，因為沒有人在其他地方看過你的蹤影。」

  
  


奇巴納大聲地抱怨。

「走開。」他說。「我不想見任何人。」

  
  


「所以我們現在在這。」聶梓說。

奇巴納瞪著地板。他知道他該讓他們進來。他知道他們不是來此打砲，他們是來幫忙的。而他知道這正是他現在所需——朋友。關心他的人。可以給他建議，告訴他該怎麼做的人。

那他究竟為什麼這麼害怕？

不太情願的，奇巴納轉開了門把。他身穿休閒衣但看起來糟透了，這或許是他不想見他們的另外一個原因。

露璃娜審視著他，而聶梓則看起來和往常一樣疲憊。

「乖。」聶梓說。

「我們可以進去嗎？我是說，我們 _ 要 _ 進去，但我只是禮貌性問一問，你懂的。」露璃娜說。她看起來有點悶悶不樂。

  
  


奇巴納只是點點頭，讓開道路。他也很累，甚至比聶梓平時還要累。他不想講話。他才剛吐出他早些所吃的那一點食物，而露璃娜手上拿著一大袋的食物食材並沒有讓他的胃感到更舒服。

「天啊，你這看起來比我家還慘。」聶梓在看到奇巴納公寓裡的凌亂後點評道。衣服褲子到處都是，大多躺在地板上，廚房也傳來了惡臭味，因為奇巴納根本沒心去洗碗，他也同樣沒心去收拾散亂在客廳各處的性玩具。

「如果你們來這只是評頭論足，那麼請回去。」奇巴納說。

「我們是來幫忙的。」露璃娜說。「因為你根本都不 _ 尋求 _ 協助。」

_ 噢，原來這是她不高興的原因 _ ，奇巴納心想。露璃娜一直都是很好的朋友，難怪她會因為奇巴納都沒向她請求幫忙而受傷。

他聳聳肩。

「我需要協助嗎？」

他們兩人同步的舉起眉毛，奇巴納差點就笑了出來。差點。畢竟他們是很認真的，而他的情況也確實嚴重。

「奇巴納，說真的，你他媽的到底發生什麼事了？」露璃娜問。「我的意思是，對，你一直都有些毛病，但不是像這樣。」

  
  


奇巴納把沙發上的衣服堆到旁邊的一小角，空出位子讓他們坐下。

「我不知道。」他小聲地說。

「發生了些事情，對吧？」聶梓說，很明顯的不適應這個情況。

「你聽起來並不想在這裡。」奇巴納說。

「我一直都不喜歡離開尖釘鎮，所以你他媽的該感到榮幸。」

  
  


奇巴納用力吞嚥。確實。他知道。聶梓何必跟過來？露璃娜可以自己前來就好，不需要他陪，不是嗎？難道他真的這麼關心自己？

  
  


「和我們說說話，奇巴納。」露璃娜說，接著從她帶來的袋子裡拿出了幾罐啤酒。「跟我們說說到底發生了什麼就好，我們可以幫你想辦法。」

  
  


奇巴納根本不用問他們是如何得知他發生問題了。雖然他清楚知道他們兩個都是他的追蹤者，但是他們從沒和他說他們的帳號名稱，所以他也無法封鎖他們。他們肯定是注意到自己最近無時無刻都在線上直播或是貼照片。不是天才也能想到他花這麼多時間在線上，根本無心去想拳關市道館的事情。

對他們倆隱瞞事實還有必要嗎？

他盯著那罐啤酒看。

嗯，他或許有網路和性愛成癮問題，但至少他沒有酒精成癮或是毒品濫用，是吧？

  
  
  


「我說了，我自己也不太清楚，」奇巴納說。「一切都⋯⋯很混亂。我什麼都不想做。我只是⋯⋯我⋯⋯很疲憊。」

「奇巴納，」聶梓說，「你沒有去心理諮商，對吧？」

奇巴納吐了口氣。

「沒。」

「為什麼？」

「我不需要。」

「你知道那是屁話。看看你自己。看看你的家。而且你該不會真的把你的寶可夢交給了那些道館訓練家？」聶梓持續逼問。

奇巴納咬了咬唇，沒說什麼。他的雙手開始發抖。

「到底發生了什麼事，奇巴納？」露璃娜問。

「 _ 沒 _ 什麼。」奇巴納回答，語氣有些過兇。「我只是需要一點自己的時間。我需要休息。這是我的假。我總會回歸正常的。」他知道他在對他們還有自己說謊，可是他沒辦法。

  
  


露璃娜不太高興的撅起嘴。她拿起一罐啤酒並打開它。

「和丹帝有關，對吧？聶梓和我說了。」她說。

奇巴納瞪向聶梓。該死的爛人。

「我會記著這筆帳，聶梓。」他說，然後再次看向露璃娜。「丹帝和我沒在交往。當炮友的事情也已經結束了。這件事和丹帝完全無關。」

聶梓咋了咋舌。

「噢是嗎？那為什麼結束了？」

奇巴納從沙發上站起，不耐煩的吼了聲。

「你他媽的希望我做什麼？你可以直說，不要在那問不必要的問題好嗎？」

「奇巴納，下一個道館挑戰兩個月後就要開始了。」露璃娜說，皺著眉。「而你連你的公寓都沒出過！你以為沒人注意到你的缺席嗎？每個人都在討論！甚至有傳言說你要退休了！」

奇巴納畏縮了。他用力咽了口水。

「那⋯⋯如果我確實這麼做呢？」他小聲的問。

「啥——！？奇巴納，你到底——」

「露璃娜，」聶梓打斷他。「別把事情弄更糟了。」

  
  


露璃娜這時才注意到，奇巴納眼眶已泛著淚水。她的表情柔和了下來。

「噢，奇巴納⋯⋯」她歎氣，從沙發上站起，把對方拉入一個擁抱。

「我他媽的到底該怎麼做？」奇巴納問，全身都在顫抖。「我簡直是一團亂。我不夠堅強。我一點屁用都沒有。我不想再做了，我不想再當最強的道館館主，我不想再——再輸了，我累了，我⋯⋯」

  
  


「你終於說出來了。」聶梓說。「到頭來，還是和丹帝有關。」

  
  


奇巴納皺起眉頭，仍然拼命地抑制住眼淚。

「如果我幫你找到了個不錯的諮商師，」聶梓繼續說，「你會願意考慮嗎？」

「我有選擇嗎？」奇巴納問。

「沒有。」露璃娜回答。

奇巴納乾笑了聲。這兩人真是奇怪的朋友。

「那⋯⋯那幫我吧。因為我不知道該從何開始。」

  
  


露璃娜又給了他一個擁抱。

「我今晚留在這。」她說。「不做愛。你也不準弄直播。我會幫你清理房子然後看著你。好嗎？」

  
  


奇巴納一點都不喜歡這提議。但他沒有選擇。

  
  


* * *

  
  


丹帝曾試著多次打電話或傳簡訊給奇巴納。

但奇巴納甚至換了手機號碼。

自從那晚以後，丹帝急切的想要和奇巴納取得聯繫，想辦法和他說上話。但同時他也感到慚愧。是他先說了那幾個字，而現在回不去了。他從一開始就沒有和奇巴納坦言，而現在奇巴納知道真相了。

丹帝很努力的讓這件事打從一開始就不要發生，可是在那個當下，在他說出那三個字的當下，他確確實實地誤以為他們現在的關係可以說了。

而他錯的多離譜。

奇巴納並不愛他。他當然不愛。他為什麼會呢？丹帝是可以理解的，真的。奇巴納或許在肉體上對自己很感興趣，可是對於他本人，奇巴納一定是憎恨的。那個每次都贏過他的人。那個破壞了他的夢想的人。

丹帝都知道，因為他在每次奇巴納打敗仗時從對方眼裡看出，看出對方的掙扎以及那勉為其難的笑容。

奇巴納把他從他所有私密帳號都封鎖了。

  
  


丹帝嘆了口氣。他們終將還是得見面，而依現在情況，他可以猜想他們會在下次道館挑戰的對戰場上見面。他不想要這樣。那不是他想要面對奇巴納的地方。

  
  


丹帝此時穿著正裝，正在前往和洛茲還有一些贊助商的晚宴的途中。他一點也不喜歡這類型的活動，但這是身為冠軍的一部分。

  
  


當他進入了餐廳後，奧利薇正等著他。一位服務生走過來幫他脫下外套，但被他禮貌地拒絕了。

「理事長和他的來賓晚些才會到。」奧利薇說。「你可以先坐下點杯飲料。」

丹帝點頭。他不太喜歡奧利薇，所以他能避開她就避開。這將會是個無聊又漫長的傍晚。他有點希望他和奇巴納沒有發生矛盾，這樣他就能在晚餐的過程中和他傳訊息。

當洛茲抵達時，丹帝注意到理事長似乎已經有些微醺。他們大概在剛才的會議裡已經開了一兩瓶酒來喝。

「丹帝！你已經到了——太好了。」他說，聽起來心情很好。「大家找位子坐吧。」

丹帝和每位贊助者都握手打招呼，也回答了些問題，主要和他最近道館挑戰的準備有關。他已感到無比的厭煩無趣，但洛茲似乎很滿意他的表現，所以無妨。

洛茲挑了今晚的紅酒，而丹帝嘆了口氣，他知道他今晚肯定得小酌一杯，即便他並不太喜歡紅酒。但至少他沒那麼容易醉。他只是不喜歡那個味道。

另一方面，洛茲則是喝了許多。丹帝後來得知，那是因為洛茲剛從卡洛斯地區的政客手中，簽了一筆很重大的能量資源的合約。他不太理解那些商業上的事情，但聽起來確實挺重要的，所以他也試著加入話題。

  
  


至少食物非常、非常美味。味道確實很不錯，且洛茲請客。

一直到半夜，晚宴才終於結束。洛茲的貴賓們一個一個離去。

當丹帝也打算找個理由先行離開時，洛茲要他稍等一下。

「啊，明天有個拍照行程，忘了和你說⋯⋯奧利薇有告知你嗎？」洛茲說。他看起來有點醉了。

「有，先生。我知道。我會到的。」丹帝回答。他感到很累又很無聊，所以他真的很想離開。其他的人也都離去了。

「你最近還好嗎，丹帝？你看起來很累。我們的照片裡可不能有個疲憊生病的冠軍。」

  
  


「我沒事。」

「你確定？沒有人，在煩擾你？」洛茲一直問。

丹帝抬起眉毛。

「這是怎麼回事？」他很直接的問。

他很清楚洛茲已經醉了，但這問題著實很奇怪。

「我只是——在提醒你我們簽的合約，對，我需要提醒你。」洛茲說，又喝了一小口酒。

奧利薇瞬間豎起警覺。

「理事長，」她說。「我們該走了。」

但丹帝不吃這套。

「不，等等。你是不是還想和我講什麼事？」丹帝很尖銳的問，而洛茲笑了，舉起雙手反駁。

「理事長累了。」奧利薇說。「他現在腦袋不太清晰——」

「閉嘴。」丹帝對她發出威脅。她似乎有些意外，甚至畏縮了一下，確實閉上嘴巴。

然後洛茲說漏嘴了。

「我只是在說奇巴納對你的影響不好，你懂吧？而且——我們也簽了合約⋯⋯」

丹帝只是瞪著他。

「你是什麼意思？奇巴納對我影響不好？他是我的 _ 朋友 _ 。」丹帝說，眉頭皺起。洛茲不應該知道他和奇巴納之間發生了什麼事。而在同時，丹帝也因為自己如此自豪地說出奇巴納仍然是他朋友而感到心裡一陣刺痛。

洛茲偏了偏頭。

「拜託，請你去找一些更好的朋友，而不是像他那樣廉價的賤貨。」他說。「但算了，如果你們只是朋友就好。只是——不能超越朋友，知道嗎？嗯。他也和我說你們之間沒什麼。」

丹帝眉頭皺得更深了。

「操你媽的混蛋。你又監視我了，是不是？」

這也不是第一次了。

「理事長。」奧利薇帶有警告語氣的說。「我們該離開了。」

丹帝只是看著奧利薇幫著洛茲從椅子上站起，而服務生快速地遞來他的外衣，還有丹帝的。

「冒昧了。我們明天在攝影棚見。理事長很忙，不會到現場。晚安。」

說完，奧利薇扶著洛茲離開了餐廳，留下丹帝在後面。

  
  


丹帝還在消化剛剛發生的一切。

洛茲所說的一切。

以及洛茲曾和奇巴納討論過他們的關係的這個事實。

  
  


現在問題是，知道了後該做什麼。

  
  
  



	12. 第十二章

在聶梓的幫助下，同一週時間裡，奇巴納找到了個不錯的諮商師，開始每週兩次的心理諮商。露璃娜和聶梓都鼓勵他努力在下一次道館挑戰前整頓好自己。

「 _ 但是， _ 」聶梓說。「 _ 如果你覺得自己做不到，那就放棄。相信我，這種事不值得。 _ 」

奇巴納不是很確定對方的確切意思，但他信任聶梓，所以一直銘記在心。

這過程很煎熬，但他仍嘗試著一小步一小步的往好的方向前進。露璃娜決定休假來陪他，甚至和奇巴納住了幾週。她確保他沒有過度的使用手機或筆電，也確保他沒有忘記去他見他的諮商師。她也幫他處理日常事務，像是買菜、打掃家裡等等。

他非常感激她的幫忙。即便他偶爾會因為手機被沒收而感到厭煩。

他們在他的手機上安裝了一個軟體，讓洛托姆過一段時間後就會自動關機。其實還挺有效的。

當然，這無法改變奇巴納還是充滿著性慾的大腦，而露璃娜拒絕和他上床這件事並沒有幫助。所以他只能在她不在的時候，快速打一發。

  
  


有時，當他被允許用手機的時候，奇巴納會上他的私密帳號看看。他的追蹤者們似乎都很擔心他去哪了，怎麼都沒再貼任何資訊。但他現在一點也沒精力去在乎。再說，這些人根本就不認識他。他們只是想幹他。

但話又說回來，他自己也不認識自己就是了。

他開始比較常出門，甚至也會去道館。他從他的道館訓練家手中取回了他的寶可夢。所有的寶可夢們，尤其是沙漠蜻蜓，都非常、非常的生氣，同時也很擔心他。他向他們不停的道歉。

「我最近不太好，夥伴們。但我會努力再次和你們並肩而行。」他說，拍了拍沙漠蜻蜓的頭。

  
  


當然，他的道館訓練家們也很擔心他。但他不能把自己的情況和他們說，所以他只是安慰他們，並表示自己從現在開始會和他們一起訓練，所以不需要擔心下一次道館挑戰。

真正的問題其實是他的飲食習慣。

開始訓練後，他更容易饑餓，可他還是沒有胃口。每當他吃了什麼，他得要十萬分的努力才能不吐出來。而有時他還是沒辦法。

於是他決定，除了心理諮商師以外，他也去找了個幫他解決飲食問題的營養師。營養師幫他規劃了一個讓他的胃不那麼有負擔的菜單。她說他要循序漸進，直到他可以回歸正常飲食。而他也不該訓練過頭。

這讓奇巴納開始擔心他和他的隊伍能不能在下次道館挑戰前調整好狀態。或許這次冠亞賽就不再是他和丹帝對戰了。

  
  


然而總體來說，一切都在往好的方向發展。他的諮商師很年輕，而奇巴納也和他很聊得來。和他講述一切意外的簡單。所有事情都在他腦裡堆積太久，而現在終於能夠抒發，感覺很舒服。非常舒暢。那些他不需要的想法，就像是在清理垃圾一般被他拋之於外。

而他也不是只有講述自己的人生故事，他的諮商師也讓他認知到一些以前他自己都不知道的事情，或是那些他拒絕去承認的事。

  
  


像是不斷地輸給丹帝這件事慢慢吞食了他的自信心。

或是他其實無比害怕有人搶先他一步打敗丹帝。

當然，還有即便這總總的一切，他還是愛著丹帝的事實。

他真是他媽的愚蠢。

他當然愛著丹帝。他喜歡他了那麼久，即使他很努力說服自己已經沒感覺了，那些愚蠢的感情還是存在。從他們很小的時候就已經存在。從那次他送他那愚蠢的大師球開始。丹帝或許沒用它捕捉到寶可夢，可他卻捕捉到了奇巴納的心。

他只是一直深信，自己並不值得擁有這樣的愛。心理諮商的過程讓他回想起那些被他遺忘的往事，那些被他忽略的情感。

而突然間，他看到了希望。

他開始覺得自己可以把這一切都控制好，他的憤怒、他的癡迷與執著、他的心理問題，而或許、或許，他終將能夠面對丹帝，把一切事實告訴他。

  
  


然而道館挑戰可不會停下來等他。

  
  


* * *

  
  


兩個月後。

奇巴納幾乎是回到從前那個他了。只有和他很熟的人，才會注意到他很疲憊。他把自己的表象裝得很好，而他也出乎意料的，成功打退了和過去一樣多的道館挑戰者。

他還是最強的道館館主。

他的諮商師告訴他他不該這麼做，因為他還未準備好，尤其是還沒準備好在對戰中遇到丹帝的可能性。但奇巴納想要。他需要這個，像是給自己的一個挑戰。他想要證明自己足夠堅強。他忽視了那些警告。

「 _ 你不能回到那個從前的自己。過去已成過去。你成長了，你也經歷了許多挫折——你需要去接納現在的自己。 _ 」

他無視了這段建議。

因為他實在是太想要了，太想太想回到那個過去的自己。

黏美龍的咆哮響徹了競技場，和觀眾們的歡呼聲形成共鳴。他又打敗了另外一位道館挑戰者。那可憐的孩子整個人都嚇著了，這是他第一場敗仗。奇巴納走過去和他握手。

「這是一場好對戰。別太氣餒了，孩子。你明年還可以再試一次。」

奇巴納覺得很對不起那些因為他而放棄的挑戰者們。但同時，勝利使他開心。這是一把雙刃劍。

勝利讓他燃起了鬥志。

或許他 _ 真的 _ 準備好面對丹帝了。

  
  


* * *

  
  


整整一週過後，決賽到了。

這次只有三位道館挑戰者成功進到決賽。道館館主們都在為最後一輪比賽熱身。全宮門市都處於一個亢奮激昂的情緒裡，期待著等等精彩的戰鬥。

奇巴納是第一個上場的，對手是露璃娜。

「你感覺怎麼樣？」她在更衣室問他。

「對戰馬上就要開始了。你應該去另一邊準備。」奇巴納說。

「那不是我在問的。」露璃娜很尖銳的問。

奇巴納深吸一口。

「我⋯⋯我很好。謝謝你。」

露璃娜微微笑了，對他揮手後便前往競技場的另一邊。她很開心看到奇巴納很明顯的好多了。不過她也希望他在今年的道館挑戰後能放個長假，因為很顯然的這一切仍然讓他感到勞累。

奇巴納起身，快速瞄了一眼鏡中的自己。

他看起來沒事。

他會沒事的。

  
  
  


露璃娜盡了她最大的努力，歐尼奧和其他的挑戰者也是，但最後，奇巴納勝出了，就像過去每一年一樣。唯一不同的是，他對於要面對丹帝這件事感到很緊張。

但緊張歸緊張，這並不表示他會輕易輸給他。

不，他下定了決心要使出全力應戰。

競技場的燈光亮的刺眼，他什麼也看不到。

接著，他出現了。

丹帝走了進來。不是忠實粉絲也能看出，丹帝不太對勁。他一點也不興奮，也只向觀眾們說了短短幾個字。奇巴納的手在顫抖，他現在站在對戰場的另一端，等不及要釋放他的第一個寶可夢。

丹帝看向他，奇巴納瞬間僵直了身體。丹帝什麼話都沒和他說，讓他非常、非常不安，也有點生氣。他希望丹帝不要這麼明目張膽的讓大家都知道他們倆之間出了點問題。

而他也多希望他沒有看到丹帝眼中的憐憫。

咬著牙，他等著裁判宣布對戰正式開始。他的右手緊緊握著黏美龍的精靈球。他的直覺告訴他丹帝會先釋放多龍巴魯托，而雖然他的隊伍裡沒有能夠和他搶先攻的，黏美龍的特防是對付丹帝的多龍的最佳選擇。

  
  


對戰開始了，而和奇巴納預期的一樣，丹帝釋放了多龍巴魯托。

輕微的發抖著，他勉強擠出了一個假笑，釋放了黏美龍。

整個道館都激動了起來。奇巴納知道自己會輸，就像每次一樣，但他可沒打算讓丹帝輕鬆獲勝。

  
  
  


「多龍巴魯托，使出龍息！」丹帝指示，看起來很嚴肅。

  
  


「黏美龍，用龍之波動！」奇巴吶喊，笑容燦爛。

  
  


丹帝睜大了雙眼，因為，很明顯的，這是黏美龍學會的新技能。奇巴納很小心的都沒有在之前的比賽中使用，這樣丹帝會誤以為黏美龍並不會任何龍系的招式。

兩隻寶可夢相互撞擊，但黏美龍的龍之波動更勝一籌。

多龍巴魯托很快的變得非常脆弱，而黏美龍雖然也受到了傷害，但因為極高的特防而相對沒事。

不久後，多龍巴魯托被打敗了。

丹帝沒有什麼表情地把多龍巴魯托收回。丹帝的表情讓奇巴納有些在意。因為丹帝雖然看起來很認真，但他卻做了不少不良的決定。

丹帝的下個選擇是蟾蜍王。

奇巴納選擇讓黏美龍留在場上。他知道黏美龍在負傷的情況下大概沒辦法擊敗蟾蜍王，但他仍然能夠減弱對手，讓煤炭龜能夠輕易的用日光束解決敵人。

事實也確實如此。

當蟾蜍王倒下，丹帝已經準備好下一顆精靈球，釋放出堅盾劍怪。

奇巴納眨了眨眼。等等，什麼？

他怎麼會選擇堅盾劍怪？

  
  
  


不用說，堅盾劍怪——雖然可以對煤炭龜製造很多傷害——卻沒有什麼勝算。奇巴納皺緊眉頭。丹帝怎麼會做出這麼愚蠢的決定？

  
  
  


一直到丹帝只剩下噴火龍，而奇巴納手中還有兩隻健康的寶可夢後，他才意識到發生什麼事。才意識到丹帝認真嚴肅的表情代表什麼。

奇巴納的雙眼不可置信的睜大。

_ 不 _ 。

他多想馬上停止對戰，卻沒有藉口讓他這麼做。如果他現在放棄了，大家會起疑心。觀眾們的歡呼聲隨著噴火龍巨大化越來越響。競技場刮起了沙暴，奇巴納的沙漠蜻蜓也發出了咆哮。

  
  


他沒有選擇，只能繼續對戰，但自從認知到丹帝在做什麼之後，他也開始故意做些不佳的戰鬥決定。

這足以讓丹帝打敗沙漠蜻蜓，但現在大家都期待著他釋放出鋁鋼龍並把他極巨化。

奇巴納的憤怒寫在了臉上。

大概十分鐘後，他根本不用努力，丹帝的噴火龍被擊敗了。

  
  


觀眾席的歡呼聲是從沒有過的宏大。一束煙火在他頭頂上開花。奇巴納轉頭避開了攝影機。他畏縮了，因為他注意到有很多重要人士正走向對戰場來祝賀他。他轉身去面對丹帝，對方卻準備離開。

  
  


_ 不。 _

_ 不該是這樣！ _

奇巴納追在丹帝後面跑，完全忽視了觀眾們困惑的呼喊，以及那些跟隨著他的攝影機。

「丹帝！」他幾乎是用吼的。「丹帝， _ 停 _ ！給我回來！」

  
  


丹帝離開了對戰場正要前往更衣室，但奇巴納還能捕捉到他的身影，他快趕上了。

而終於，丹帝沒有繼續逃跑，而是轉身過來打算面對奇巴納說些什麼，卻沒有機會。

因為奇巴納被憤怒沖昏了頭，直接扯過丹帝的衣領狠狠地往他臉上揍了一拳。

  
  


「你讓我贏！你他媽的 _ 混帳 _ 讓我贏！為什麼？為什麼——你覺得 _ 這 _ 是我想要的？你操他媽的真的覺得——」

「巴納⋯⋯」丹帝有些虛弱的說，不敢相信奇巴納直接揍了上來。

「你操他媽的聽我說！我受夠了你和你該死的鬼扯！你是不是覺得你想做什麼就可以做什麼，啊？但我不會接受冠軍的頭銜的，我不會，我——操——」

在奇巴納來得及揍他第二拳時，突然間更衣室裡湧入了許多保安人員，嘶吼著並把他從丹帝身上拉開。從他的餘光，他瞥見洛茲正走向他們。

「差不多了，奇巴納。」理事長說。

「操你媽的閉嘴，洛茲！放開我！」奇巴納咆哮，掙扎著從拉著他的人手中脫出。看到丹帝流著鼻血讓他感到一種奇異的滿足。

他怎麼敢讓他贏。操他媽的他怎麼敢⋯⋯

「 _ 冠、軍， _ 」洛茲說，看著奇巴納。「我們有很多要討論的，但我並不想在你現在這個狀態討論。」

「我操他媽的不是冠軍。」奇巴納低吼。「我不會接受的。你不能逼我！」

  
  


一個保安人員扶起了丹帝，還遞了張衛生紙給他。丹帝什麼也沒說，這讓奇巴納更加火怒。

「操你媽的說話啊，丹帝！」

丹帝狠狠吞了口口水。

「我、我只是⋯⋯覺得⋯⋯」他想要說些什麼，卻找不到恰當的詞。

洛茲嘆了口氣，改看丹帝。

「我很明顯地低估了你，是吧？」他說。「我低估了你他媽的有多 _ 愚蠢 _ 。算了。你愛怎麼做就怎麼做。只要還有個冠軍——我不想介入你們的私人戰爭。」

  
  


丹帝異常安靜。奇巴納漸漸也冷靜下來，主要是因為他想要那些保安放開他。場面忽然尷尬，除了遠處傳來的噪音外誰都沒出聲。

洛茲點起了香煙。

他命令那些保安離去，自己也離開了。

奇巴納瞪著丹帝。

丹帝盯著地板看。

「巴納⋯⋯對不起，給我個機會解釋，我⋯⋯」

「不。」奇巴納說。「不。你根本不知道你害我經歷了什麼。你根本不知道你到底做了什麼。你操他媽的什麼都不知道！」

他在心裡和眼淚打著架，回想起過去這幾年他如何努力成為冠軍、打敗丹帝，然後想著終於可以告訴他自己的情感。

「你也什麼都不懂！」丹帝突然嘶吼。「我根本不想要了。我累了！你又一直都想贏過我，所以——」

  
  


「我想要在一場 _ 公平 _ 的對戰下贏你！」奇巴納吼出，怒意再次燃起。

  
  


丹帝有些錯手不及。

他整個人都僵住了。

「對不起。」他勉強吐出。「對不起。我⋯⋯洛茲說得對。我操他媽的是個笨蛋，竟然覺得你曾經愛過我。而且還很自私，覺得能和你在一起⋯⋯只要我、我⋯⋯」

  
  


奇巴納睜大了雙眼。

他開始發抖。

「別。別說了。操你媽的別說了。我要走了。而且我不承認這個冠軍，你他媽的去找別人來代替你吧。」

  
  


努力抑制著淚水，他離開了。

他的右手口袋放著的是丹帝多年前送他的那半顆大師球。他以為今天就是他終於能夠和丹帝說話的那天。

把它歸還的那天。


	13. 第十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情總是來了又去，去了又來。  
> 有些事情要先結束，才會有新的開端。  
> 而有時候，人們只是需要一點時間。

奇巴納沒有接受冠軍的頭銜。

洛茲被他氣死了。由於丹帝吃了敗仗，而奇巴納又因「個人原因」而沒有接受頭銜，現在 伽勒爾地區 竟發生了沒有冠軍這件荒唐的事。而在洛茲能夠以開除道館館主的身份來威脅奇巴納之前，奇巴納已經先行辭職了。

「我承認我最近不太好。精神上的。我現在的狀態無法當伽勒爾地區的冠軍，所以我不會接受冠軍頭銜的。」奇巴納在一次訪談中說明。「我也會辭掉我拳關市道館館主的職位。當然，我會盡快找到一位可以接替我的人。」

  
  


他在對外公開這些訊息後，內心達到了很奇妙的祥和。

這感覺並不好，卻也並不差。但他感覺自己做了件對的事情。不是一件讓他開心的事，卻是如果他有一天想要從一切挫折中重新站起的必經之路。不是他想要的，卻是他所需要的。

同一天的晚些時候，洛茲在訪談中宣布了伽勒爾地區這一年將沒有冠軍，而下一位冠軍將會在明年的道館挑戰中決定人選。

奇巴納的諮商師聽到他的決定後非常開心，甚至為他感到驕傲。

「你終於理解這一切的重點是什麼了。」他說。

「什麼？」奇巴納問，無比困惑。

「你。」他說。「這一切的重點在你自己。和丹帝、和洛茲、和寶可夢對戰或是和當上冠軍都沒有關係。一直一直都是和你有關，而本來也該如此。」

一開始，奇巴納誤以為他的諮商師在說他很自私。但他馬上發現，他 _ 現在 _ 一點也不自私，他 _ 以前 _ 才自私。現在的他比起關心別人，更關心自己的心理健康——這才是對的事情。不管如何人們總是會抱怨他的一些所作所為，可是重要的是他自己沒有責怪自己。

離他「打敗」丹帝已經過了一個月。

而他們從那之後都沒講過話。

這次不同的是，丹帝沒有試著聯絡他。奇巴納不知道對方是對他的行為感到自愧，或是他放棄追求奇巴納了。不論如何，奇巴納都沒意見。他已經接受了事實。

也不是說他所有的問題都隨著一些諮商面談和幾次大腦開竅後就都解決了。不，事情還是沒那麼簡單。是他現在的心態讓一些問題變得比較容易，但他還是得花很多得精力才能回到正常生活。正常的飲食。訓練他的寶可夢。做些有意義的事情。努力不要無時無刻都在線上。

事情不是一晚就能直接改變的。當然不是。

但「去接受它」是很重要的一步。接受是一個起點。一個他可以開始的起點。他的諮商師問他現在感覺如何，而他說：「以前彷彿只有一條道路，一條我根本不想走的道路，現在卻分成了很多條道路。很多很多。我不知道該去哪。但那些道路比以前那個好多了。」

一部分的他仍然討厭這種過於感性的心理諮商。

半年前的他寧願跳樓也不會說出這種話。

他開始花更多時間和聶梓與露璃娜在一起。其實還挺有趣的，因為這兩人以前不算是朋友，只是他們剛好都很關心奇巴納而促成了這奇妙的友誼。聶梓和露璃娜兩人簡直天差地別，但經由長時間的相處後，他們開始發現彼此的相似處，除了都是奇巴納的朋友以外的共同點。

而令奇巴納意外的是，聶梓變得更外向開朗了。

這位邪惡系得道館館主某一天終於承認，他是因為看到奇巴納的努力，才覺得自己也該做些改變。尤其是他的形象。奇巴納感到很佩服。他們正互相激勵著彼此去成為更好的自己。

當然，有些事還是沒變。他終究還是恢復過去到處約炮的習慣，但他有試著把它控制在他自己認識的小圈子裡。好笑的是，他和聶梓和露璃娜的3P從沒發生過，因為即使那兩人已逐漸成為很好的朋友，他們卻對彼此完全沒性慾，甚至有些冷感。

雖然他已經不是道館館主了，奇巴納持續在拳關市道館裡工作，但他已經下定決心他只會做到另一位道館館主接手前。他不想要持續待在這個道館，就算只是當訓練家也不想。其實，他甚至不確定自己想不想待在拳關市。反正他也不是當地人。他有考慮過要不要回宮門市，但那就表示他得要再次住在他的家長附近——甚至更慘的和他們一起住——而他真的早就過了住在家裡的年紀。

露璃娜主動提議說他可以搬來和她住，不過前提是他們就不能再上床了。「因為我不和室友做這檔子事。」她說。

奇巴納還在考慮。水舟鎮是個不錯的地方。不是個很熱鬧的城市，但或許這正是他所需。

  
  


「好了大家，今天就到此結束吧。」奇巴納宣布。

在拳關市道館的每日訓練結束了。奇巴納很累，而他的訓練家們也注意到了，但是他們沒有多問。奇巴納要他們別這麼做。整個道館的氛圍和以前不同了，大家也少了些動力，因為奇巴納不再維持著以前歡快的假面。

畢竟那打從一開始就是偽裝的。奇巴納只是不再裝作了。

又一個月過去了，他收到了一封來自洛茲的信。不是什麼私人信件，甚至連他們倆現在尷尬的關係都沒有提及。是一張很正式的來信——

建議丹帝來擔任新的拳關市道館館主。

奇巴納狠狠地咽了一口。

也不是說他從沒想過這個方案。除了前任冠軍還有誰會是更適合的人選呢？奇巴納一直很努力尋找可以擔當這個職位的人，但大部分的候選人連他都無法打敗。而如果他們打不贏他，那他們也不可能有能力領導這個道館。但是丹帝可以贏他。丹帝一直都能贏他。

只是奇巴納還沒準備好和丹帝見面。

最終，以他前任館主的身份，這個決定會是他的。至少他是這麼告訴自己的——如果洛茲想要，他可以讓任何事發生。奇巴納嘆氣。總有一天得有人來阻止這個瘋子取得太多權力。但這應該留給以後再來擔憂。

他的手機震動了。

  
  


_ 露璃娜 _

_ 我現在在拳關市逛街，你等等要不要和我和索妮亞見面？ _

  
  


啊，索妮亞。露璃娜的新女友。奇巴納都快忘了這回事。很奇怪的一對，尤其是索妮亞以前從未對女生感興趣過。但如果他們快樂的話，那他也為他們感到快樂。

他盯著他手中的信。老天，他現在真的一點也不想思考這個問題。

  
  


_ 奇巴納 _

_ 好啊。城市咖啡？ _

  
  


_ 露璃娜 _

_ 你讀了我的心。我們要去道館接你嗎？ _

  
  


_ 奇巴納 _

_ 嗯。我在這等。 _

  
  


他花了足足一小時處理些文件——通常這些事都交由一個他信任的道館訓練家，而不是他親自處理——直到兩位姑娘現身。看到索妮亞他才意識到，他已經很久沒看到她了。

「嗨奇巴納，」她說，微微一笑。「最近還好嗎？」

看到她讓奇巴納有點不舒服。他很快地意識到這是因為他被勾起了回憶。畢竟，當時是索妮亞、丹帝和他自己三人一起參與道館挑戰的。

「還可以。」他回答，但他知道他看起來很疲憊。

露璃娜嘆了口氣並搖搖頭，接著用力地在奇巴納背上敲了一拳，使奇巴納咳出聲。

「直接說你不好就行。走吧，我想吃鬆餅。」

  
  


奇巴納今天一整天下來其實沒吃什麼，所以他正想著不知道咖啡廳除了甜食以外還有沒有其他可以點的。像是早餐那類的餐點。只要不要太刺激他的過於敏感的胃就行。他現在好多了，但是披薩或是甜食那類的食物還是無法適應。

去咖啡廳的路上，主要是兩位女生在聊天，奇巴納則是在一旁安靜的聆聽，偶爾笑一笑。他其實今天沒有很想和其他人出去。但有時他得逼自己。因為這有助於他，他也會因此而心情比較好。只是有時候要踏出第一步很艱難。

當他們進到咖啡廳時，他甚至覺得那甜甜的香氣很舒服。

現在來一杯咖啡感覺不錯。

他們坐了下來翻閱菜單。露璃娜已經決定好要吃鬆餅，而她打算和索妮亞一起分。

當奇巴納點了一碗優格配水果時，索妮亞有些不解的偏偏頭。

「優格？真的？」她問。

知道背後原因的露璃娜擔憂地看向奇巴納，那神情基本上說著：「你不用和她解釋沒關係。」

但他不在乎。

「我，呃，之前有飲食失調的問題。現在還是。但好多了。只是有很多東西我吃了就會直接吐出來。」他誠實的解釋著。

索妮亞眨了眨眼。

「哇。抱歉⋯⋯」她說，有些不好意思。

「沒事沒關係。」他回答，向後靠向椅背。「反正全世界都知道我出了些問題哈哈。乾脆直接說出來算了。」

  
  


露璃娜笑了。

她很開心。很開心奇巴納即便還沒完全康復，一切都好很多了。更健康了。而且對現在也沒什麼怨言或不滿。她感覺奇巴納真的在逐步接受自己的一切。

索妮亞嘆了氣。

「這態度很好。要是丹帝也能這麼想就好了⋯⋯」

「索妮亞！」露璃娜警告。

  
  


奇巴納用力咽了口水。

「沒事。」他說，但很明顯的可以看出，他現在不太適應。「我可以承受。其實，我想和你們談談他的事情⋯⋯洛茲寄給我一封信。他提議丹帝可以當新的拳關市道館館主。」

  
  


她們倆都睜大了眼睛盯著他。

在她們來得及出聲以前，服務生端來了他們的鬆餅、奇巴納的優格、以及咖啡。他離開後，三人又陷入尷尬的沈默。

  
  


「所以⋯⋯你要接受那個提議嗎？」露璃娜小心翼翼地詢問。

「我⋯⋯我不知道。我該接受嗎？」

奇巴納不是很確定。他不知道該怎麼做。

「我的意思是⋯⋯有比他更適合的人選嗎？」

  
  


索妮亞看起來很擔憂。

「說實在的，」她說。「我不覺得丹帝會想要。」

_ 噢 _ 。

不知道為什麼，奇巴納根本沒考慮到這個可能性。

如果丹帝根本不想要這個職位呢？

他可以感覺到自己的心跳加速，單單只是因為他們提到了丹帝，而他開始有些緊張。他大腦裡的所有思緒都在對他咆哮要他不要繼續講到丹帝。

「為什麼你⋯⋯」他起了個頭，但在能夠繼續說下去前深深吸了口氣，「覺得丹帝不想要當道館館主？」

  
  


「不是說他不想當館主。問題在那是 _ 你的 _ 位子，而且，」她嘆了口氣。「他自從那件事情之後，過得不是很好，你懂的。」

  
  


露璃娜異常的安靜。她有點想阻止這段對話，因為奇巴納不應該去在乎丹帝。不應該為他感到抱歉或之類的。奇巴納應該把自己放在第一順位。而她希望奇巴納會記得這件事，不論結果如何。

  
  


「噢。」是奇巴納的回答。

  
  


_ 你期待什麼？ _

_ 他當然也過得不好。 _

  
  


「呃，我必須⋯⋯洛茲基本上 _ 命令 _ 我去問丹帝看看他願不願意接這個職缺。應該也沒有人能代替我去問。」他解釋。

「沒有人可以逼你做任何對你不利的事情。」露璃娜很快的接道。「如果需要我會親自去教訓洛茲。」

  
  


奇巴納沈默的吃著他的優格。

  
  


「我總有一天還是得和他說話。」他吃完後終於說道。「我需要一個收尾。」

至少這是他在諮商期間得出的結論。永遠不再和丹帝講話並不是一個選擇。有太多太多的事情沒講清了。太多太多的感情仍閉塞在心中。

「不如趁這個機會。」

  
  


索妮亞皺了眉頭，用手指繞著她的頭髮。

「我相信他也是這麼覺得的。」她終於說。「我是指想和你好好說話，以及需要一個收尾。我只是不確定你們兩個是不是在尋求同樣的結局。」

奇巴納看向她，試圖讀她的表情。很顯然的，她和丹帝關係很近，知道比較多丹帝那邊的情況。他恨自己竟感到愧疚——但是索妮亞看向他的眼神充滿了痛苦，她明知她的兩個朋友都受了傷，卻不知道該如何幫助。奇巴納知道他不應該為她感到抱歉，更不應該為丹帝也感到歉疚。

「不管如何，奇巴納。」露璃娜邊吃著鬆餅邊說。「你最好不要做什麼蠢事。像是你懂得。揍他一拳。」

  
  


奇巴納不以為然的嗤了一聲。托那些該死的攝影機的福，當時他揍丹帝的事情轟動了新聞。奇巴納從沒在訪談中提到丹帝故意讓給他贏的事實。他只是道歉，並稱說那是兩人之間的私事，他不想多談。這也是讓他馬上辭掉道館館主的職位的另一個理由。

丹帝也做了同一件事，對外說那是兩人的私事，也不回答任何相關問題。他倒是有在訪談時說他並沒有生奇巴納的氣。

  
  


「別擔心。」奇巴納說，勉強微笑。「我不會的。」

  
  


* * *

  
  


他完全沒辦法讓自己打電話給丹帝，所以他選擇傳訊息給他。而丹帝的回覆來的有些過快。奇巴納問了對方他是否能去宮門市找他一趟，因為他有事要和他談，而丹帝同意了，並和他說他今天傍晚有空。

  
  


這讓他的心跳加速。操，他無比的緊張。

他們倆之間的事變化的實在是太快了。他已經不感到憤怒。他不再在乎丹帝所做的事情了。確實，他還在尋找他的人生新目的，但他已經了解到，自從很久之前，打敗丹帝已不再是他的人生目標了。

他在很久以前，不知不覺的就迷失了方向。

所以不管當時丹帝做了什麼，他都會淪落到今天這個地步。

  
  


他學會了用另一個角度去看待事情，而這大幅的幫助了他控管自己的脾氣。一切都會沒事的。他現在唯一需要的，就是個收尾。

_ 收尾⋯⋯ _

他把握在他手中的半顆大師球轉了一轉。

又再次把它放到口袋中。

  
  


他搭乘飛行計程車來到了宮門市，現在正在街道上晃晃，逛逛新的衣服和商店來打發時間。他有些意外至少還有兩個小孩子跑來和他要簽名照。他們一點都不在乎他不再是道館館主了。但絕大多數的人看到他都選擇忽略。他不是很確定自己喜不喜歡這樣。

他一路走到了丹帝的公寓。他從外面可以看到對方的客廳開著燈，所以丹帝應該在家。猶豫了一下，他抬手去按門鈴。

沒辦法回頭了。他必須要解決這事。

門鈴響了，幾秒鐘後，丹帝開了門。

一開始奇巴納沒膽看他。他還沒準備好看到丹帝因為⋯⋯自己而受傷的樣子。但很明顯的，他傷了他的感情，不是嗎？

但是當他抬起頭看到的是丹帝溫柔的笑容時，他有些措手不及。

  
  


「嗨。」丹帝說。

「⋯⋯嗨。」

丹帝開門讓他進入。他們來到了客廳。奇巴納有些不好意思，因為他前幾次來這裡都只是為了打炮。光是想到這就讓他感到不適。當然，他還是對丹帝很有慾望。有些事情沒那麼容易改變。只是他選擇去⋯⋯忽略它。

「要喝點什麼嗎？」丹帝有些尷尬地問。

「不用，謝謝。」奇巴納說。「我們可不可以——談談就好？」

  
  


很顯然的，兩人都不太適應這個情況。但他們也都知道有些事情比需要當面談才能解決。他們兩人現在的情況不能永久持續下去。

  
  


「嗯。」丹帝小聲地說，在沙發上坐下。

奇巴納在對面的椅子上也坐了下來。

  
  


「你想先開始嗎？」丹帝問。

「我不知道該從哪開始。」奇巴納誠實地回答。「但——嗯，還是我先說吧。我⋯⋯我很抱歉。」

丹帝雙眼睜大。

「什麼？」

奇巴納咬咬牙。

「我說，我很抱歉，為了——」

「不是，奇—奇巴納，你他媽的在道歉什麼？」丹帝打斷了他。「你不該道歉。該道歉的是我——」

  
  


「丹帝，我操他媽的揍了你一拳，而且全世界都知道。」奇巴納說，深深嘆了口氣。「如果你要讓我先說，那至少認真聽。你我都知道你做的事是不對的。而你不用說我也看得出來你為此感到很愧疚。你知道打敗你一直是我的人生目標，而你⋯⋯把他從我手中奪走了。」

他停頓了一下，又繼續說。

「但我後來發現打敗你⋯⋯不再是我的目標了。已經很久很久都不是了。我早在之前就放棄了。我只是不願意承認，一直假裝我還在努力贏你。」

丹帝很安靜的聆聽，接著深吸了一口氣。

「我才是該感到抱歉的人，你也知道。」他安靜地說。「我太自私了。我以為我可以——」

「停。」奇巴納很快地說，或許有些太急躁。「別 _ 再 _ 說一次。拜託。其實，我想要——我想要把一個東西還你。」

他伸進口袋裡的手顫慄著拿出了那半顆大師球。

丹帝馬上就認出那是什麼。臉上寫滿了驚訝，丹帝看向奇巴納，又看了看那顆大師球。

  
  


「你⋯⋯什麼？」他有些虛弱地問。奇巴納把那半顆大師球遞給他。

  
  


「我想要歸還它。象徵性的和你說——我想要個收尾。我 _ 需要 _ 個收尾。我需要我們倆之間這不管是什麼的關係確確實實結束。丹帝，我⋯⋯我需要繼續前進。」

丹帝盯著那顆球看。

這反應是奇巴納意料內的，可是他沒有預期丹帝就這麼突然眼眶盈濕。幹。別這樣。為什麼？為什麼丹帝看起來快哭了？

奇巴納用力吞了一口。

「丹帝？」

丹帝慢慢的抬頭看他。他的雙眼有些紅腫，他看起來很痛苦、非常痛苦。

「你還是不懂，是不是？你覺得我⋯⋯我不是認真的？覺得我只是在和你玩？還是你真的這麼恨我？」

奇巴納整個人都畏縮了，轉頭看向旁邊。

「⋯⋯我沒有恨你。」他說。

「那你為什麼覺得我會收回這個？」丹帝說，意指那顆大師球。「你的意思是你希望我完全從你的生命裡消失嗎？」

  
  


_ 對。 _

_ 不對。 _

  
  


「只是⋯⋯這樣比較好。」奇巴納說，眼眶突然也泛出了淚水。操他媽的，他不想哭。

「你誠實的和我說，拜託。」丹帝說。「你覺得我那時候和你告白是在開玩笑？」

  
  


_ 對。 _

_ 不對。 _

  
  


「我不知道。」奇巴納勉強說出。

兩人陷入了幾秒鐘的沈靜。

然後丹帝閉上了眼，搖搖頭。

「我不會收回它。」他說。

奇巴納開始有些發抖。

「為什麼？」他說，突然間大聲了起來。「這就是我需要的，為什麼你就不能接受？你說你對於自己太自私感到抱歉，但是——你他媽的怎麼會愛像我這樣的人！我一點也不值得！我什麼都不值得！丹帝，該死的，你可以擁有 _ 任何人 _ ，為什麼要選 _ 我 _ ？！」

  
  


但丹帝一點也沒有因為奇巴納的嘶吼而畏縮。

他只是看起來很難過。

「為什麼 _ 不 _ 選你呢？」

  
  


就是這麼一句話，讓奇巴納心中有什麼破碎了，一滴淚從他的臉頰上滑落。他快速地用衣袖擦了它。他什麼也沒說。他不知道該說什麼。

突然丹帝終於明白了一切。

「你不恨我。」他說。「你⋯⋯在害怕？」

  
  


奇巴納感到有什麼堵在他的喉嚨裡。他覺得自己幾乎無法發出任何聲音。但丹帝是對的。他很害怕。他怕自己只是個廢物、怕自己什麼都不足、怕給出任何承諾。

他點點頭代替了回答。

霎時，丹帝微微地笑了。

「我很抱歉，奇巴納——巴納。你願意繼續留著那顆大師球嗎？我也一直留著我的，你知道。那⋯⋯那對我來說很重要。」

奇巴納只是盯著地板看。

他想要說些什麼，但是丹帝卻繼續說道。

「我不是因為你和我上床才愛上你。我早在很久以前就喜歡你了。你只是變了太多，我幾乎快認不出你。 _ 看 _ 不太到你了。我以為你變了這麼多，我對你的感情也會改變，但是我⋯⋯我錯了。」

「丹帝，拜託別說了。」奇巴納勉強說出。

  
  


「你受傷了。你需要點時間。我⋯⋯我現在知道了。我想我也需要一點時間。對不起，奇巴納，我真的、真的很抱歉。為所有的一切。」丹帝說。

奇巴納正安靜的捂著臉哭泣，像是方才丹帝一樣盡量避開對方。

「不要再道歉了。操， _ 我 _ 才該道歉。我當時——沒有覺得你在開玩笑。我只是太害怕了。我因為自己太膽小而不敢去接受。我現在還是，丹帝。」他說，聽起來有些急迫。「你他媽的到底為什麼會想要和我這種 _ 垃圾 _ 在一起？」

丹帝沒有回答，卻站起了身。奇巴納也馬上跳了起來向後退。

「別——」

但他無法阻止丹帝將他拉入一個溫暖的擁抱。

全身顫抖著，他放棄了抵抗。

他把手環到丹帝背後，而那感覺是那麼的正確。

頃刻間，他緊緊的抓緊了對方，彷彿自己的生命在對方手中。

  
  


「如果你需要時間，」丹帝說。「我會等你。」

  
  


「什麼？」奇巴納呼出。

「我會等你。」丹帝重複說。「直到你感覺好一些。直到你終於看清自己，瞭解你很值得。除非——除非你不論如何都不想要我了，如果是那樣——」

  
  


他停了下來，因為奇巴納抓緊他的手更用力了。

「巴納？」

  
  


「我曾經愛過你。」奇巴納忽然說。「但我不知道我現在還有沒有。或許我有。但是我現在的狀態沒辦法去愛任何人，丹帝。即便我很想要。也不是說我不想要和你在一起——只是——我只是沒辦法。」

  
  


「我可以親你嗎？」丹帝突然問。

奇巴納從他的懷抱中離開，不可置信的看著他。

「一次就好。一個吻就好。我不是要你操我，巴納，只是一個吻。如果你願意的話。」丹帝解釋，隨著說出的話臉頰泛紅，害羞地看向旁邊，低聲罵了句。

奇巴納整個人都僵了，最後還是點點頭。

「就一次。」他說。

他不確定他該期待什麼。但丹帝試著露出微笑——一個不怎麼完整的微笑，尤其考慮到兩人現在都不佳的狀態——然後向前踏一步將兩人距離又拉近。

奇巴納低下頭，有些緊張，接著他們的唇碰到了彼此。

兩人同時間抖了一下，都不想抽離。丹帝突然間把奇巴納拉得更近了，在親他的同時緊緊抱著他。奇巴納再次感到眼淚威脅著奪出眼眶，但這些情感並不糟。這樣的親密感並不壞。甚至可以說是相反的，他很享受、很想要。

  
  


他很想要丹帝。

  
  


沈重的喘著氣，他們終於斷開了吻。

彷彿他們兩人都希望這一吻可以永遠持續。

丹帝沒有說什麼，只是看了看奇巴納的表情，試圖尋找一切都會沒事的訊號。但接著奇巴納說話了。

  
  


「你⋯⋯你會等我？」

  
  


* * *

  
  


過了好幾個月，奇巴納的生活完全有了顛覆式的改變。

儘管當時索妮亞的那些擔憂，丹帝最終接下了拳關市道館館主的職位。

那之後奇巴納馬上搬到了水舟鎮和露璃娜住在同一間公寓。當然，他不再和她上床。那些事都結束了。而他雖然偶爾還是會和聶梓約炮，他的心卻一直都在別處。和別人在一起。

他正在慢慢復原，緩慢卻穩定的。慢慢的拾回他的自信心。

不是回到那個過去的自己，而是成為一個嶄新的自己。

對戰不再是他的工作。反而，憑藉著他在網路上的名氣，他進了伽勒爾地區最有名的雜誌社當攝影師還有文章編輯。近期，他甚至被賦予了雜誌社的公關負責人的工作。

這和他以前想像過自己會做的事情很不同，卻是好的不同。這很有趣。他其實很享受他在做的事情。當然，他偶爾還是會參與寶可夢對戰。否則他的寶可夢們會不太高興，而他也還是很喜歡時不時來一場精彩的對戰比賽。

  
  


他不再與丹帝避而不見。

不過他也沒有試圖去和他一直待在一起，但至少他們兩人現在能和平的講話也不尷尬。他們不會提到他們對彼此懷抱的感情，因為丹帝知道等奇巴納準備好的時候，他自然會說。

而奇巴納也下定了決心。

他總有一天會準備好的。

他不會讓丹帝一直等下去。

  
  


他有一天會把那半顆大師球還給對方，不是為了了結什麼事，而是為了讓兩人回歸彼此，獲得圓滿。


End file.
